An Unexplainable Dawn
by drish29
Summary: he was an arrogant -insert another word here- and she didn't want anything to do with him, but something kept her coming back... she knew he was hiding something & she was determined to find out what that was.. even if he had warned her not to..BxE
1. New Students

**AN : It is the First day back from the summer holidays in a co- ed high school. Main character Bella Swan is at her locker, Her best friend Charli has some news Bella's POV(for now)**

Charli runs up to me & gave me a HUGE hug "Bellz!! yay!! how were your holz? I missed you!!"

"Hey Charli! My holidays were pretty good.. yours?" I replied simply. Charli and I have been best friends for years, almost like sisters actually, she was always a little overly dramatic, especially after the summer holidays.. "what'd you do?"

"Went with the family on a cruise to Malaysia. It was amazing!! but anyway.. forget that.. have you seen the new kids?" Charli knew everything about everyone at our school, if you've seen the TV show Gossip girl you might understand. I don't know how she does it but somehow she is never out of the loop.

"what new kids?" I, on the otherhand was never really in the loop. I mean if there was really anything huge Charli would tell me but i wasn't much into the gossip scene, I didn't like the idea of knowing every intimate detail of my class mates' lives.

"Oh my god Bella what would you do without me giving you your daily news intake?" She had always been proud of her knowledge, and always took it as her duty to keep me informed. Well not that it made a difference to me either way, but it was best to keep her happy.

"suffer miserably no doubt.. so what is so fascinating about these 'new kids' ?"

"well they're a family of 5 kids.. 3 guys, 2 girls- their all adopted. The father is 23- a new doctor in town.." she started to tell me, anxiously.

"wow charli look this is all very fascinating hun but I really should be getting to class.." as much as I loved her sometimes, when she got started she would never stop. Thinking about the countless times she's gotten me late to class I tried to hurry off, I knew it was a failed attempt, it always was.. but why hadn't she spun me 'round yet?

"fine! But bellz just keep your eye out for these new kids ok? & let me know if you find them.." she yelled after me. Not the reaction I was used to, i spun around myself, why did she care so much about these 'new kids' what was so great about them? could the fly? "why??" I asked simply, confused.

"well I personally haven't seen them yet but rumour has it their all models!! & their all GORGEOUS!! Especially the youngest brother Edward.. all the girls in the 11th grade are swooning over him & dumping boyfriends for him.." Oh good lord.. seriously could these girls be more shallow, I wasn't generally very fond of my classmates, apart from my small group of friends everyone annoyed me, all the girls are so superficial and all the guys are so predictable and egoistic, I'm sure this 'Edward' would be the same and so would the rest of his family.. how could they be different? this is after all the boring town -where nothing but nothing exciting ever happens, where this is the only high school around and my dad is the chief of the police departmen- Forks.

"ughh.. sounds like an extremely vain, egoistic…." I started to say, before Charli cut me off as she started to turn away"Bye Bellz.. see you at lunch.. Oh! By the way you're looking out for the Cullen family!" "Charli wait!!" I called after her, but it was too late, she was already runnng past the Gym to her class. I sighed and rushed off to my own Class but I ran into someone on the way "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!!" I said as my books clobbered to the ground.

"No it was my fault! I'm sorry" A musical voice said, a voice i didn't recognise. Who ever he was he bent down to pick up my books for me. I looked up to try to recognize the voice, and put it to a face, I had never seen him before, that explains why I didn't recognize the voice..

"Hi. My name is Edward Cullen.. I'm new.." Edward said, in the most glorious voice I had ever heard. Ahh! I was such a klutz! I dropped all my books again, this time on his feet, I can't Imagine how much that must've hurt, my Books were pretty heavy! "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!!" I said, picking them up "I'm Bella.. uh.. Swan.."

"Nice to meet you Bella." He replied as he handed me the last of my books. "Uhhm.. sorry could you help me out.. where would I find my classroom?" he asked showing me his timetable. Oh wow what are the odds? he is in my Biology class. "Oh you have Biology now.. I do too.. I'll show you the way.." I found myself staring at him, why was I staring? what is wrong with me? "thank you!" He said, Smiling a most mesmerizing smile that had me stunned.

"umm.. uhh.. n..no problem.."

We walked to class in silence, I was concentrating very hard to keep from glancing at Edward, I didn't unerstand what was happening. I didn't unserstand my behavior, I wouldn't know what to say to him either way though, as we reached class there was only two seats left, we went to sit at the only blank table and the entire class gawked at us. well more Edward than me but I got a few death stares from cheerleaders as well.

"thank you Bella. Uhh.. would you be my lab partner maybe? I don't know anyone here yet & I must say you seem like the most normal girl I have met so far.." Edward said as he sat down in the seat next to me. For some strange reason I was blushing. I wan known to blush whenever I get embarassed but I wasn't embarassed.. I was flattered. He wants to be MY lab partner "yea.. well it's the first day.. give them a while.. they'll settle down after a few hours.. but sure, I'd love to be your lab partner" He was being so friendly and so so charming..

Maybe Charli was right.. I can definitely see why the whole year would have fallen for him!! sigh OH GOSH!! No this can't be happening!! Bella the new kid who you know nothing about? Come on!! I can't be falling for him too!! I can't!! I'm not like the other girls here!! I'm not!! I have to fight it!! I can't like this guy!! What is with this guy? How can every girl in the whole form be falling for him?! Maybe he hypnotizes girls or something.. or maybe every one is just as shallow as I always thought.. only that I'm one of them!! No! I can't be… I do not like him.. I'm not falling under that spell!! No way!!

**What do you think? its very short i know.. but this is just the intro I guess.. will make the rest of it longer i promise.. :)**

**please let me know what you think though..**


	2. Mystery

**AN:Previously, Bella & Charli were talking before class about a new family students that have just entered the school. Charli mentioned that the whole school was falling for the youngest brother Edward. Bella decided that they must be arrogant, but when she ran into Edward & saw him, she realised that she was falling under his spell too.. **

**Thanks for the reviews & Alerts.. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.. Enjoy!! :)**

What is it about this guy that has all the girls going ga ga? I mean, sure he's gorgeous but there is more to it than that.. steals a quick glance at him oh my gosh, those topaz eyes, so molten & penetrating, like he can see deep into my soul. he looked up at me then, I looked away embarrassed. I could feel the blood colour my cheeks.

"is something wrong?" He asked me.

"umm.. no, nothing.. sorry.." why did I apologize? Ahh!!

"for what?"

"umm.." I was blushing more now, I could feel it.. "nothing, don't worry"

He laughed "you're quite peculiar, mysterious even" Me? Mysterious? What is he stupid??

"On the contrary actually, my friends tell me that I'm very predictable. That I'm very easy to read.."

"No I disagree.. I'm normally quite good at reading people but I can't even begin to figure you out." Oh really now?? He can't figure me out? Hmm… interesting..

"Well at least its an even playing field. I can't figure you out either." I said cheekily. He laughed again. "no one ever can…" he said. This made me curious, more than before.

"we'll see about that…" I challenged. "will we??" he retorted, sounding surprised. I giggles "yep. See now you've made me curious.. Now I guarantee, I will figure you out." I had always been very persistent.

"I wish you wouldn't…" this shocked me, what did he mean by that? What was he hiding? My curiosity flared "why is that?"

"Mine is not a very interesting story.." Not an interesting story? Hah! Yea.. I'm sure of that!!

"the most interesting stories, are the ones we keep to ourselves.." I said, trying to sound witty & smart. It seemed to work, at least he didn't give me the 'yea right' look.

"Maybe for most people.. but I'm not most people.." again with the crypticism. "I've noticed.." I replied being cheeky again

"have you? What have you noticed?" he sounded worried, as if I had uncovered a huge secret.

"I've noticed that you have made almost every girl in the school swoon over you.. I imagine that at lunch you'll be surrounded by girls asking you all about your 'not so interesting story'.. & guys glaring you from across the cafeteria." I could see it now.. He laughed at this. "like you said.. it's the first day.. they'll settle down with time.. I'm just a new face I s'pose.. but I'll bet you have formed quite an army of admirers yourself.." Oh my god is he blind? Or just delusional??

"Me?? HAH! That's funny!"

"am I wrong?" he sounded shocked and baffled. It seems he is both..

"by a mile!" I replied simply.. I had never had many admirers.. except if you count Mike, he had liked me in Pre-school. He is one of my friends now, but Charli thinks he still likes me.. I think she's crazy. Pre-school was more than 10 years ago. I think he would've moved on by now…

"hmm.. we'll see about that.." Edward said then, pulling me back from memory lane.. almost like as if he was answering my thoughts.. then I remembered what I had just said to him.. but I was still confused.. what did he mean by that?

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"nothing.." he said, grinning, then the Bell rang. I packed up quickly "well see you later Edward" I said politely as I turned toward the door.

"uhh.. Bella?" Edward's Voice came from behind me

I turned around quickly to face him "Yes?"

"would you mind terribly if I sat with you at lunch?" his question shocked me. I didn't really want him & all his 'fans' to sit with me at lunch.. but I didn't want to be rude to a new student.. what do I say?

I sighed, If I say yes Charli will be thrilled. Fine.. but she Owes me!!

"sure.." I said, then I edited.. "just as long as you don't bring the fan club.." I turned and walked out the door to find Charli running toward me.. she must have already found out about my 'new lab partner'

"Bella!! OH MY GOD!! What does he look like?? Did you talk to him? TELL ME EVERYTHING!!"

" Hey Charli, wow!! Calm down.. yea I guess he's good looking.. yea I talked to him.. He's my lab partner.." she would scream again.. I knew she would.. true enough.. I was covering my ears now

"OMG!! Edward Cullen is your lab partner?? Aahhhh!! Tell me everything!!"

"oh gosh Charli come on.. it's no big deal really…"

"no big deal?? Bella!! Come on please.. tell me EVERYTHING!!"

"why don't you ask Edward at lunch.. he's sitting with us.."

"what?? OMG!! Really?? Aahhhh!! Thank you Bella!! Thank you thank you!!" She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe! Who knew she was so strong??

"ahh.. ok Charli.. you're welcome!! You're choking me!!"

"oh sorry!! Thank you Bella!! You're the best…"

"yea yea.. I know.. anyway I gotta get to class.. see you at lunch.." I said as a I rushed off to class

"Ok.. Bye!! Thank you!!" Charli yelled after me

As I reached class it was still empty. I sat down at a table and started to prepare for English, taking out my folder and turning to a blank page.

Before I knew it, someone was sitting next to me.. I didn't bother to look up.. I just continued doodled on my notebook.

"so we meet again.." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Edward winking at me.. two classes in a row?? Wow!!

**AN: Hope you liked it.. :) Please let me know of any suggestions :) **


	3. True Colours

**AN: Previously, Edward asked if he can join Bella for lunch. Charli was so excited to hear this news. Bella went to her English class & Edward came to sit next to her. **

**Thanks for all the Reviews and alerts!! and for the suggestions.. will try to take them all on board! hope you like it!! :) Enjoy.. **

When I looked up to see Edward sitting next to me I also noticed a group of giggling girls at the door. Staring in my direction.. no wait.. his direction.. of course.. I didn't wanna be rude but I can't stand those girls. & I could see that they were coming this way..

"Hey.. again.." I said simply and turned back to my doodling, and sure enough, the girls came up to our desk & started to talk to Edward.

"Hi I'm Lauren, You must be Edward" He looked in my direction before answering.

"yea, that's me." The girls giggled some more..

"so how are you finding forks so far?" Kate asked, blushing.

"uhhh… good. I guess? It's only the second hour of my first day.." Edward replied.

"So where did you live before?" Liz asked but before Edward could answer Lauren was asking a different question.. "Did you have any girlfriends there? Is it true that you're a model?" Oh my god!! She didn't beat around the bush did she? I decided not to listen anymore.. why should I, these girls just piss me off anyway.. but Edward looked at me at that moment as if to check if I was listening, why would he care if I were listening? What difference did it make to him?

"Uhh.. no not a model.. umm.. was living in Alaska.. & I'm sorry.. I don't talk about my love life with strangers" there was a smile in his voice. Urrrghh.. he is egoistic and vain. I knew it! shallow too no doubt!

"aww!! Come on!! We won't tell." Lauren said sounding desperate.

That's when Mrs. Wood came in and called order in the class. I was relieved. I didn't talk to him for the rest of class neither did he try to talk to me…

As class ended I started to pack up my things.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch..?" Edward asked me.

"yea, I guess" I replied and walked out of the room. I guess that was a little rude. I didn't like being rude to people. I always tried my best to be polite and welcoming. I started to wonder if Edward was planning to sit at our table everyday. No.. I doubt it.. he will probably get pulled away from our table today and never come back, I was hopeful.

I had Maths now. I was seriously hoping for no more surprises, such as a third class with the school's new celebrity, I was pleased when I walked into Maths seeing the class full except for the teacher, and no Edward in sight. I sat down next to a girl I didn't recognize. She was so beautiful, she had short spiky hair, she looked so pixie-like. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Hi" I said as I sat next to her.

"Hi, Bella right?" she said. Whoa! How the hell did she know my name?? my face must've given me away because she started laughing.

"I heard your friend scream your name this morning.." she said answering my unspoken question.

"oh" I said. " right. Umm.. so you must be new here." I didn't quite know what to say.

"Yea, My name is Alice." She said as she held out her hand.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you Alice…umm.."

"Cullen" she laughed. Cullen? As is Edward's sister? Oh gosh!! Could I not escape?

"Cullen? Are you Edward's sister?" I had to ask. Well Charli was right about one thing. They are all very beautiful!

"You have met Edward?" She asked. "Yes, he is my big brother"

"Oh, yea, umm.. he is in my biology and English class" I said. Lost for words again.

"Ahh.. was he showing off? He usually does.." I laughed.

"what do you mean show off?"

"I'll take that as a yes" she laughed "I hope he didn't bother you! If he did just let me know.. I'll fix it" she said seeming very genuine.

"thanks" I said "I may need it.. he is my lab partner.. and he is also sitting at my table at lunch" I said being cheeky"

She laughed "well then you definitely need it! umm.. do you think there is space for just a few more at your table too?" I sensed this would happen. She was definitely more genuine. She wasn't asking just for her, she was asking for her family and she made it clear. Hmm.. I guess, I we take 2 Cullens we might as well take all 5.

"for you and your family? Sure.. there are 5 of you right?"

"yes, thank you Bella, you are very kind." Aww this is why I'm nice to new students.

"aww! You're so sweet! You're much nicer than Edward!!" I teased.

"oh you aint seen nothing yet" she said giggling. Maybe I was wrong about this family. Maybe it was only Edward that was proud.. but he seemed polite too. Hmm.. I still didn't understand Edward, but maybe Alice could help me there. I like Alice already, she was sweet and down to earth. Now I was looking forward to lunch. Only one hour left…

"So Bella, is that short for Isabella?" Alice asked me.

"uhh.. yea.. but I much prefer Bella." I said, hoping she wasn't thinking of calling me Isabella now. She laughed, she was very cheery and happy, it was easy to see.

"Well I think they're both beautiful names." She said. Wow! Is she serious?

"Really??" I said making a face.

"yes really.." she said laughing at my expression.

"Well what about Alice. That's a wonderful name, its so short and sweet. Not like 'Isabella Swan'.. I was never fond of my name. I like Bella, but Isabella annoys me. Its too long and girly.. Alice laughed again.

"you are quite peculiar" she said. Bringing about a sense of Déjà vu. I do believe that Edward had said the same thing in Biology.. was I really that strange?

"you know that is a popular opinion today.. I must admit.." I said with heavy implications.

"ahhh.. Edward?" she said. Understanding me immediately.. I laughed.

"you know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a psychic or something." I said giggling. She gave me a shocked look. I couldn't decipher it. but I assumed that she was shocked that I believed in such nonsense.

"I'm kidding" I said quickly. "I mean I do believe in magic, quite strongly but I do know that psychics are just about as real is Vampires" I said. But I seemed to be making it worse. Oh shit. She thinks I'm a freak! What have I done? " Umm Alice??" I said worried.

"sorry, I just, didn't realize that anyone here believed in the supernatural.." she said. Snapping out of it. was it that strange to believe in the supernatural. It looked like I had offended her but I didn't understand how. I remained quiet for the remainder of the lesson. Too scared to make things worse..

**AN: Hope you liked it!!.. :) look out for chapter 4 to see what happens at lunch.. & to meet all of Bella's friends.. :) **


	4. Games

**AN: ****Previously, Bella noticed some girls flirting with Edward, and he 'entertained' it. She came to the conclusion that he is just as egoistic as she thought. She met Alice and immediately liked her… Alice was very shocked when Bella mentioned Psychics & Vampires, it was as if Bella had offended her, but she didn't understand why…- This chapter dedicated to Kyrra, thanks for your help hun!! couldn't have done thi without your amazingly creative ideas!!**

I had planned to keep my mouth shut for the rest of class but Alice started talking again after a few minutes, perhaps I was just being paranoid..

"So, have you always lived in Forks?" she asked me after 10 minutes of silence.

"Actually no.. Well I was born here .. but I moved to phoenix with my mum when I was 5.. only moved back to live with dad 2 years ago.." I replied.. not sure if I'd said too much.. did she really wanna know about my history?

"Your parents are divorced?" she asked, with the same gentle, concerned tone that everyone did when they realised this trivial fact of my life..

For the rest of class Alice questioned me on every fine detail of my history.. I didn't understand why she wasn't getting bored.. this continued till we reached the cafeteria together at lunch time..

After we'd gotten our food we wend to join my friends an the Cullens at the table.. I introduced all my friends- Charli, Jessica, Angela, Aggie, Mike, Eric & Jacob. Then Alice introduced her family- Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward & herself. Jasper & Rosalie are twins- they're not Cullens but Mr & Mrs. Cullen are their foster parents. They are Jasper & Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is Emmet's long time girlfriend & Jasper is Alice's childhood sweetheart. I couldn't decide who was most beautiful.. I think it's a tie between Rosalie & Edward. I noticed Mike and Eric staring- no ogling at Rosalie while Jess & Ang were smiling goofily towards Edward so I think my friends would agree with me. Charli was talking to Jasper about Dr. Carlisle Cullen- their father.

Alice continued to 'interrogate' me then. Asking about my step father Phil, my childhood in forks and all of that.. then she turned to Edward briefly and they exchanged in a very brief conversation before Alice turned back to me..

"So Bella, I'll bet you've had a fair amount of Boyfriends- in Phoenix & forks?" she asked.

WHAT?! Oh good lord!! Not this again!! I laughed a weak, nervous laugh & gave Charli a meaningful look of distress.

"umm.. no not really.. none actually" I replied, I noticed now that Mike, Eric, Jacob (Jake) & Edward all seemed to be listening.. " umm why do you ask Alice"

"Really?" she sounded surprised and intrigued "oh I was just curious Bellz- I find that quite hard to believe.."

I sighed.. "Yea I get that a lot.." I was quite eager to change the subject as soon as humanly possible..

"Bella sorry, I hope you don't mind me asking- but why is that?" it was Jasper asking. It was then I noticed that the whole table seemed to have tuned into to this discussion. It made me a little uncomfortable.. I didn't want to answer..

"Perhaps Mr. Right has just never asked her.." Charli tried to end the topic for me too. I flashed her a grateful smile for trying.

"so does that mean that Mr. Right is already in your life? But has just not approached you yet?" Jake asked looking intrigues. Charli stared at him, smiling, as if she had just had a huge epiphany.

"I don't know Jake, it's possible I guess.. some times you don't realise that what you're looking for has been right in front of your eyes all along.. & it takes searching the world to realise that it was always there.." I gave up.. clearly I would just have to deal with the fact that my love life was up for discussion today..

"Touché Bella.. very deep.." Edward said. " But Bella you know what they say- you gotta kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince" He winked at me.

"oh shut up Edward, Bella will not be kissing any frogs- not if I can help it anyway.. we are gonna play a game. We will determine who Bella's prince is right here, right now.." Alice said, taking out a pen & some paper. I was quite worried, what did she have up her sleeve?

"Ok Bella, you nee to give the names of 5 guys you know- I don't care how you know them- you can include your postman for all I care- I just need 5 names.." she had her pen ready to write down the first 5 names I blurted out…

"Alice what the hell is this? I'm not doing that!!" I persisted.

"I'll answer for her!!" Charli volunteered. "after all who would know her better than me??"

I gave her a dangerous stare as she poked her tongue out at me & wedged herself in between me & Alice. " perfect" Alice chimed, excited.

" Ok. Well how about we go with: Mike, Eric, Jacob ummm.. Tyler Crowley.. and ummm…..?" the three that were sitting at the table shot me a quick expressionless glance. I hit charli playfully.

"Edward" Alice jumped in.. oh great! What a fine deck fate has dealt me.. Edward glanced at me too. He held my gaze he looked frustrated like he was looking for something in my eyes that he couldn't find. I quickly looked away.

"Ok Bella now all I need you to do is say 'start' and 'stop' whenever you want." Alice instructed.

"no wait!" Charli screamed. "I almost forgot! Get rid of Crowley- we have to put in Bella's ALMOST boy friend.." I kicked her as hard as I could "oww!!"

"What?!" Jess, Ang & Agg gaped in unison.

"Ok hold up- charli give us the dirty details" Alice demanded. I couldn't bare this. Charli was done for.. she better sleep with her eyes open tonight if she hopes to make it through the night..

"Ok well his name is Eugene" she started.. everyonw was already laughing.. "he wore glasses and over alls, he had black slicked back hair and buck teeth" oh great!! Ok no she wasn't gonna die.. she is going to SUFFER a fate WORSE than death!! I felt my face turned bright red as Charli continued.

"Oh my god Bella.. you dated an Erkle" Rosalie was speechless.

"ok whatever… Tyler is out & Eugene is in.." Alice proclaimed. "just a simple start & stop Bella" I gave her a meaningful stare. She stared back, hers more powerful and persuasive than mine.

"fine!" I sighed. "start" 1, 2, 3 , 4 , 5 "stop". Alice was now calculating something & crossing off names very quickly… everyone remained completely silent as she did this..

Before I knew it she was done. She had a very amused smile on her pixie-like face as she turned to me.. "Bella would you like to know the name of your 'Romeo'? she asked. Everyone seemed to lean in eager to hear the result. "Alice this is so silly.. why is the entire sample space made up of people I already know? Am I never gonna meet any more new people?" I tried to get out of it..

"Bella you yourself said that what you are looking for.." Jacob started to say..

"yea yea.. I know what I said." I sighed "fine.. who is the lucky guy Alice?" I rolled my eyes.

Alice flashed Edward a wicked smile as she announced my Mr. Right. "Edward Cullen". Edward winked at me discretely. I scowled. Edward laughed.

"Alice I think you're mistaken.. I'm not at all her type.. I'm no Erkle" he teased winking at me again. I was enraged.. "oh yea like as if I'm your type.. no doubt your type could only be one of two things.. 1. Men or 2. blonde hair, blue eyes, big boobs and no brain" I said knowing it was a cheap shot. He laughed hysterically.. "I prefer brunettes". I was even more enraged now. "well what ever floats your boat" I said as I began to storm out of the cafeteria.. but thanks to my inate clumsiness I slipped.. I was falling straight towards the linoleum floor, but Edward caught me just in time. Why now?? Couldn't I have slipped after I left the cafeteria? My friends cheered as Edward caught me..

"talk about falling for a guy.." I heard Charli say..

Edward held my gaze. He spoke in a very matter of fact tone then. "Admit it Swan, You want me!!"

**What do you think? please review & let me know :)**


	5. Apology

**AN: Previously; "Admit it Swan.. you want me". Thanks Kyrra- what would i do without you helping me?? :)**

**Hope you like it.. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Charli's POV:**

Oh wow! I think Alice was right! There is definite chemistry between Edward & Bella. Oh my god! I have to do something… I'll need help though, Bella is pretty pissed.. it's been a week and she is still avoiding him. We have all watched them sit as far away from each other as the round table will allow, but yet stealing glances at each other at opportune times. I followed Bella to Biology this morning, they still sat next to each other without any communication – Alice says that Edward tried to apologize about offending her about Eugene, but Bella –being well.. Bella- wouldn't listen. I really don't get Bella sometimes.. she likes him- I know she does, I can see it & I mean there is nothing wrong with him.. he's a perfect gentleman & he really makes an effort with her.. so then what is her issue? I think I will definitely need Alice's help.

**Edward's POV:**

I feel terrible, I really offended her, but I was just teasing around… I hate that I can't know what she is really thinking- what is it about her? Why can't I read her mind? Alice showed me that piece of paper after lunch that day- that sneaky vampire hadn't crossed off any names. She just doddled on it. She had a vision that Bella & I would fall in love- I don't understand how though- I'd usually never bet against Alice but now.. I mean a vampire romancing with a human? She must've been a little thirsty when she had that vision. Like I could ever take such a risk, & even if I would- she hates me. Maybe I took the teasing too far.. Maybe even too cocky- I shouldn't have accused her of wanting me- but I haven't used my human instincts in over 100 years.. but I was pretty sure about those vibes. Bella was wrong though- she does have admirers- lots. Jacob, Mike, Eric and I'm sure Eugene too- their all crazy for her. & at least half the student body finds her extremely attractive- I heard at least 15 guys checking her out just that day- myself included.

**Alice's POV:**

"Alice!!" Charli was running towards me, but I already knew what she was going to say- she wants me to help her get Edward & Bella together.. & I already have a plan..

"Hey Charli, I totally agree. We must get Bella & Edward together. I have an idea." I said- answering all her unspoken questions. "wow! How did you do that?" she asked me. "never mind that, come one let's get to work.."

**Bella's POV:**

_I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. _

_I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. _

I had repeated this in my head constantly for the past week. He tried to apologize after lunch that day- during computer literacy- another class I discovered we had together. "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" he had said. "I was teasing you- but I took t too far- I'm really sorry". I didn't let him win me over. "Yea.. ok" I replied simply Mr. Right my foot! More like Mr. Ego!! We hadn't spoken since. I was sitting in computer literacy now- staring at a blank computer screen. Edward was sitting next to me as he did in Biology & English too. _I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him. I do not want him_. Wait! Who was I trying to convince exactly?

"I don't you know.." I said to him- breaking the 7 day silence.

"don't what" he said, eyes smoldering.

"what you said last week- I don't .. want you.." I tried to prove myself.

His smile was amused.. "don't you?" he raised one eyebrow.

"nope. Your charms fail to impress me Mr. Cullen- you were right- you're not my type"

He laughed. "oh really now?- so then what is your type then? Slick back hair, brainy expression, overalls & thick rimmed glasses?"

I scowled. "maybe.. I dunno.. but I do know that proud, egoistic, vain & flirty are not on my list.."

"you think you've got me all figured out huh? Do you honestly see me as a male bimbo?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.. 'male bimbo' what the hell?

"interesting choice of words- I must say- uhh.. yea.. I guess you could say that.." I was still laughing. He stared into my eyes again, like he had before- seeming to look for something. His eyes held mine and smoldered wildly as his expression grew frustrated. I was suddenly lost for words. "you're wrong" he muttered then, still holding my gaze.. "hmm?" was all I managed to let out. I was too busy drowning in his beautiful topaz eyes. Then the bell want & I snapped out of my 'trance' "I…ugghh.. have to go.." I said as I ran out the door to truck. I unlocked the door & threw my bag in. I hopped in & turned the key, expecting the roar of my truck to fill the parking lot- but nothing. "great! Its dead!" ahhh!! Why now?? I got my bag & jumped out of the car. I looked around to see if Charli's car was still here but it was nowhere in sight. "damn it!" I slammed my door.

"need a ride?" Edward was leaning against the hood of my truck, smiling wickedly. I scanned the parking lot again hoping to find a better alternative- I quickly gave up & walked toward him.

"you're enjoying this aren't you?" I accused as I followed him to his shiny silver Volvo. Stupid rich kids!!

"me? Enjoy your suffering?" he asked- pretending to be offended, he opened the passenger door for me & helped me in. "of course not- I told you, you're wrong about me."

"Prove it!" I challenged as he got in the driver's seat.

He laughed. "just tell me how."

I stared at him, bewildered. He stared back.. still smoldering..

"you don't play fair" I stated. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I didn't fall for that.. he knew what I was talking about..

"never said I did.." he said, seeing that I saw through his lil act.

"uggghh.. forget about it" I said looking out the window to realize that we were speeding past the town- I hadn't even realized we were moving.. I glanced at his speedometer.. 105km/h is he crazy?

"OH MY GOD SLOW DOWN!!" I screamed.

"what? What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"105? Have you lost your mind? You're gonna kill us!!" I noticed that my pitch was escalating.

"Relax Bella, I always drive like this- I'm an excellent driver.. I've never even got a ticket." He boasted. I stared at him with a worried expression on my face. He stared back – only making me more nervous.

"keep your eyes on the road!!" I scolded. He laughed & stopped the car. I looked out he window and saw my house. How did he know? How did we get here so fast?

"how did you..? I couldn't complete any sentence.

"I have my ways Bella.." he looked amused.

"I'll let that slide for now but I'm still determined to figure you out Cullen.." I removed my seat belt.

"If you must swan." He replied.

"thank you.. for the ride.." I opened the door & stepped out into the cold.

"No problem.. see you tomorrow" he said before speeding off.

I rushed inside to make dinner.

Although I live with my father we didn't see much of each other, he is the Chief of Forks Police Department. I usually leave for school before he has woken up & by the time he gets home- I'm asleep.

The next morning I woke up in a shock.. how was I planning on getting to school today?? I got dressed quickly & prepared to walk to school. I gulper down my cereal & walked out the door into the freeze of a forks morning. I noticed something strange.. My truck was in the driveway.. how did that happen? I got in & found the key in the ignition. There was a note on the dashboard. "Rosalie fixes cars" it said simply, in the most elegant & perfect script I had ever seen. I turned the ignition & my truck roared to life. In shock I drove to school. I rushed to my locker at school.. I was freezing & I needed my coat. Charli was leaning against my locker with a wary expression. "Hey Charli.. what's wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"Bella.. I have some news." She was being very careful.. it wasn't good news..

"Eugene is here.. I saw him at admin this morning on my way in.." WHAT? Eugene is here? How? When? What? Ahhh!!

"what?? OMG charli why didn't you tell me??" I screamed back to her as I ran towards the Administration office. I tripped outside reception & was about to fall on my face.. damn it why am I such a klutz?

Two, white, stone cold arms flashed before me and broke my fall…

**Slight cliffy.. lol.. **

**hope you liked it.. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! PLEASE?!**


	6. Surprise

**AN: Previously; **_**Two, white, stone cold arms flashed before me and broke my fall…**_

**Please review guys.. I REALLY wanna know what you think..**

"You're very clumsy aren't you?" Edward asked.

Ughh this is the third time he's 'saved' me.. but I was rushing. "thank you" I said simply, getting up & running off again.

I reached the administration office & saw Eugene coming out of the office. "Eugene!!" I smiled. A girl walked out of the office & stood by him but I barely noticed her. "Bella, oh my god! How are you?"

"I'm great! Oh wow! What are you doing here?" I was so blissfully happy.

"well I'm a student here now.." oh my gosh!! YAAY!! Eugene looked so different, he was wearing contact lenses. His hair had been dyed brown & was all spiky. He wore jeans, a tan sweater & a leather jacket. He looked cute!! "wow! That's awesome!" I said after I was done ogling!

"oh hey babe! Bella this is Tori, Tori – Bella. Tori & I have moved here together. Bella & I met last year when I was on vacation- remember babe?" Eugene was talking to the girl that had walked out of the office with him. She had long blond hair, light blue eyes & massive boobs. I choked up! 'babe?' I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. "Umm.. hi Tori" I said quietly. "Hey Becka!" she replied. I didn't even care that she had called me Becka, I just wanted to get out of here. I suddenly felt someone's arm on my waist.

"Hey Beautiful! I've been looking for you!" Edward said as he kissed my cheek. I felt a sense of electric charge running through me sourcing from where he kissed, but I was too distraught to pay attention to it. I let him 'save' me again!

"Hi, I'm Edward.. Bella's boyfriend" he said to Eugene. I glared at him a little, grateful but annoyed too. "I'm Eugene, this is my girlfriend Tori" Eugene replied politely, he looked confused. Edward winked at me. "Nice to meet you both."

"uhh.. sorry Bella we should really be going.. see you 'round" Eugene said as he led Tori away from us. "It was nice seeing you again" he said before walking away. I felt shock on my face. Edward laughed a load, bellowing laugh. "so that was Eugene?" He snickered. "and you said that blonde hair, blue eyes & big.." he coughed on purpose "was MY type.." he laughed again. I was furious now!!

"do you have a death wish?!" I stormed off toward the bathroom, tears streaming down my face. I kicked the pipes under the sink, I'd seen people do it on TV all the time- it seemed to help with the anger. I was wrong. "owww!!" I screamed I fell on my bum, my foot was pounding. I couldn't help but scream & cry more. I closed my eyes & clutched my injured foot, before I knew it I was in the air. I opened my eyes, I was at the nurse's office, Edward was carrying me through the door into the empty nurses office.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my tears, slightly calmer now.

"Sorry. That was mean- hitting below the belt.. You were screaming, I ran into the bathroom to see if you were ok.." He sounded worried. All my anger had subsided. "Thank you" I whispered. "for Eugene as well"

"Anytime" he smiled at me.

"why are you being so nice to me?"

"what do you mean?"

"well I've been so rude to you.. but you're still being so nice"

"I told you.. you were wrong about me.. but I haven't always been nice to you.. I've been quite obnoxious too.." he sounded apologetic.

"apology accepted.." I said. "& thank you- again"

"Thank you" he said. "Truce?"

I let out a weak laugh. "Truce"

"How is your foot?" he asked, putting me down on the bed in the nurse's office.

"It feels numb…" I admitted. He lightly touched my ankle.

"oww!" I screamed. "sorry" he said.

"so what's the verdict Dr. Cullen?"

"Dr. Cullen is my father.." he said, with deep admiration in his voice.

"I don't think it's broken- perhaps just sprained- either way I should take you to Carlisle, he'll know what to do.."

"What about nurse Meyers?"

"forget that! Let's go.." he picked me up again.

"umm.. is this really necessary?"

"well can you walk?" he put me down to let me try..

I walked one and a half steps before I fell. Tears welling up in my eyes again. He chuckled & picked me up again. "It's ok.. I don't mind" he said. Then he set me down on a chair at reception.

"I'll be right back" he whispered & turned to Mrs. Cope.

"Hi Mrs.Cope. Bella has injured her ankle & I think she may have sprained it. I would like to take her to the hospital if that's ok- she can't walk"

" Uhh.. sure. So you & Ms. Swan need to be excused for the rest of the day" she said handing Edward two leaving slips. "get well soon Ms. Swan"

"thank you" I said weakly.

Edward walked back to me & picked me up without effort. "are you alright?" he asked as he opened the door & carried me through it without any help.

"hmmm? Oh I'm ok.. it feels numb now.." I admitted.

We reached his car now.. "Oh while I was saying thank you.. I missed one- the car.. how'd you do that?"

He laughed. "you're welcome. Like I said in the note- Rose fixes cars, so after dropping you I came back with her & once she was done we dropped it off at your house." He explained, carefully placing me into his fancy car.

"so where are we going?" I asked as he entered the car.

"My house. Carlisle is at home today, we'll have him take a look at your ankle.." I gulped. I was going to meet his parents. Crap.

"Relax." He instructed me. "you'll be fine.." it was as if he'd read my mind. "I'll be right beside you the whole time.."

I felt a wave of calm wash over me. We reached his house now, I opened the door & got out slowly, the idea of his parents watching him carry me into their house- it scared me. I walked slowly till the steps that detailed the entrance. He followed me patiently. I took a step & collapsed again. The pain was too strong. He caught me & picked me up.

"My dear Bella, I do believe you have 'fallen' for me twice now.." he stared into my eyes, drowning me.

"3 times actually" I blurted out. Oh crap! I did not just say that did I? Oh crap!! I felt myself blush insanely, as he tried not to laugh- but failed miserably- he laughed at my slip.

"uhh.. not that I'm counting" I wished I could turn back time.

"of course not" he winked at me. He opened his front door & effectively carried me through the threshold & put me down on the sofa in his lounge room. The house was big & beautiful.. so modern & welcoming. I looked around the beautiful house & saw a beautiful, young couple standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents. – Carlisle & Esme Cullen." Edward introduced them. "This is Bella.."

"so this is Bella?" Mrs. Cullen asked with heavy implications in her voice.

He talks about me to his parents? Wow!!

"It's very nice to meet you dear.." Carlise said. I tried to get up but Edward pushed me back down.

"don't" he said. "you'll hurt yourself.."

"nice to meet you too.." I said. "Thank you for welcoming me into your very beautiful home Mr & Mrs. Cullen"

"Please call us Carlisle & Esme" Esme said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Edward bring her to the kitchen counter so I can examine her leg.." Carlisle requested as he & Esme walked into their Kitchen.

"How did he know?" I asked as Edward lifted me up.

**What did you think? did you like it? do you have any suggestions?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	7. Revealed

**AN: **_**Previously; "How did he know?" I asked as Edward lifted me up..**_** sorry I know it has taken some time.. but my school term just ended so I had some things to take care of before I could finish this off.. but it's here now :) this chapter is dedicated to Malaika. ;) lol.. Enjoy.. & PLEASE REVIEW!! would LOVE to know what you think :)**

He laughed as he carried me to the kitchen, where he set me down on the counter. I kept his hand. I don't know why, I was just scared I guess. I just know that I wanted to keep his hand while Carlisle examined my foot. I noticed that Edward tensed up as I held his hand, but he held my hand too, and gave me a comforting smile. Carlisle played around with my foot, pressing it lightly every now and then, I just continues to watch Edward, he watched me too.

"Bella you have injured the tissues in your heel. It's not major- its not a fracture or a sprain as such, but you will need to keep the pressure off it for a while. I suggest crutches but it's your choice- there are other alternatives. You will need to come with me to the hospital though." Carlisle explained, pulling me back to earth.

"ok, Thank you Carlisle" I smiled.

"Edward, I have to go in to the hospital for my shift anyway so why don't you bring Bella in your car & then you can drop her home afterwards." Carlisle requested. Edward nodded & picked me up again. Wasn't he getting tired?

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme. It was very nice to meet you." I said as Edward carried me though the living room.

"Our pleasure darling. It was lovely to finally meet you. We hope to see you again very soon." Esme said, opening the front door for us.

"so you've told your parents about me?" I asked after we'd left the hospital & were alone in his car.

"what makes you ask that?" he made an effort to not look at me.

"Oh I dunno.. 'so this is Bella?' 'nice to finally meet you'…?"

He laughed. " well I'm not an only child you know.."

" I know that, & I also know that you are dodging the question"

he stopped the car & turned to look at me. "Ok fine, I may have mentioned you once or twice.." he admitted. "Oh yea.. why?" I mused, being very cheeky.. " who am I to you?" He laughed again.

He came closer to me then. He leaned across & and closed my window. He then leaned back, but stopped an inch from my face. My heart fluttered furiously as I felt his cool breath on my face. He laughed as if he could hear my heart.

"Still convinced that you don't want me?" he snickered

I blushed & opened the door. I got out & poked my head through the window.

"Now I get it.. you want me to want you.. to even the playing field a little…" I challenged.

"Do I now?" he mused.

" Am I wrong?" I questioned.

"Can you walk? Are you sure you didn't want the crutches?" I chose a cushiony plaster type boot instead. It looked less noticeable..

"I'm fine.." I repeated for the um-teenth time. " You're avoiding the question!!"

he got out of the car and was at my side in seconds. "Let me walk you in- make sure you don't fall over again.." I glanced at his smiling face. "thank you" I said quietly.

"Anytime" he took my bag & my keys from my hand & opened the door for me as I waddled into my house.

" you still haven't answered" I persisted. " Am I wrong?"

"Maybe.. maybe not.." he answered, being cryptic again. I glared at him.

"ok fine. But you want me just as much.. I can feel it!!" I felt my heart beat faster than ever before.. He laughed. I know it sounds crazy but I swear he can hear it!!

"what if I told you that you're right? That I can hear it..?" he answered my thought. I felt my jaw drop open in shock. I stood in front of him at my kitchen counter, mouth agape, waiting for him to explain. He laughed again.

" No.. I can't read YOUR mind.. but I can read your expressions now.. I heard your heart flutter & from your expression I could see that you were wondering if I could hear it- well I can.."

"how?" I whispered. Still too shocked to say more. He took my hand and brought me to my living room sofas. "let's just say it's a little 'talent' I have.."

"Uh- huh.." I was beginning to relax more now…

"you said you can't read MY mind.. so can you read other people's?" I asked.

"Oh Bella! You really shouldn't be asking me these questions.. I can't lie to you. I want to tell you everything- but I really shouldn't… I could put you in so much danger.. & my being near you is dangerous enough."

"Well if you don't stay close by then who will save me? You've employed yourself- as my own personal super hero. You can't leave now.." He was right.. they were all right.. I do want him!!

"I'm sure Jacob or Mike would happily replace me.."

"NO!!" I half screamed at him "I already found my hero I don't want or need a replacement!" He laughed.

"What if I'm not a super hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" That's absurd! Like Edward could be a villain.. if he were in a movie- which wouldn't be very difficult to imagine- he'd be the prince charming..

"I do believe that I've seen your bad side- egoistic, obnoxious? I can handle it..." I said

"You have no idea" his expression was dark.

"Uggghh! The suspense is killing me!! What are you? A Vampire?" I blurted out- I was actually joking but now that I think about it- it makes sense! I have never seen any of them eat food before.. Alice got offended when I mentioned vampires to her. They all have a way of showing up everywhere. They all have killer instincts and reflexes. Vampires are generally seen as 'evil' & he said he's the bad guy. He can hear my heart beating, he can read minds… it makes sense! Oh my god! I'm right!! He IS a vampire.. they all are!! I gasped. He glared at me. The same expression on his face that was on Alice's when I mentioned vampires to her.

"Oh my god! I'm right aren't I?" I glared back at him. He was speechless, shocked. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. I wonder if he will be honest with me or if he will answer at all..

"How.. how did you know Bella?" He asked finally, fear in his eyes.

"Honestly… I guessed. I mean if I was paying attention I would've guessed sooner- I guess Alice's reaction really 'tipped me off' but like you never eat food, you have killer instincts & reflexes.. it all fits."

"You're quite perceptive Bella." He looked away from me now, fear still present in his voice though.

"Edward I won't tell anyone." I tried to assure him. "Your secret is safe with me- don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about Bella. I shouldn't have let this happen… I shouldn't have allowed myself to get close to you. It's not safe."

"Edward listen, it doesn't matter to me.. I don't care what you are.." He glared at me.

"You don't care that I'm a monster?" he looked almost angry.

"No, I don't." I was sure of this much. I was falling for him deeper & deeper by the minute.

He continued to stare at me blankly.

"I don't believe that you could ever hurt anyone- least of all me." I broke the silence.

"Bella, I'm a vampire, I feed on blood!! How can you say that I can't hurt you? I could kill you!"

"So could Mike or Jake or any human- but they don't, similarly I know you won't. I don't know how I know- I just do. I feel safe with you… I trust you." His eyes softened now. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I thought for sure you'd run away screaming if you ever found out…" He smiled.

"You don't give me enough credit!" I replied.

He chuckled. "I'll bet you've got some questions now…"

"thought you couldn't read my mind.."

"I can't but I'll bet I can answer some of your questions before you even ask them"

"Oh yea? Ok.. go ahead.." I challenged.

"No, I don't get burnt in sunlight, I'm not 'allergic' to garlic, we don't sleep in coffins- actually we don't sleep at all.." he fired off.

"turn into bats?" I added.

He laughed "Nope. All myths. Bella aren't you curious.. about the most 'obvious' fact?"

What most obvious fact? What am I missing? He read the confused expression on my face.

"My diet…" his expression grew dark.

**So what do you think?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! lol.. PLEASE?! thank you!!**


	8. Vampire Thing

**AN: **_**Previously; "My diet…" his expression grew dark.**_** Last chapter was quite similar to the book & so is bits of this chapter & I apologise for the repetition... it is just some of the groundwork I need to lay in order to continue... but I've tried not to be repetitive as much as I can… Enjoy! Please REVIEW!! **

* * *

Oh right.. His diet. How could I miss that?

Edward told me that he is a "Vegetarian" & explained to me what that entails, but also explained how my blood "tempts" him. I couldn't help but feel guilty & embarrassed. I was making this more difficult for him than it had to be and I didn't know how to change that.

Later as the sun began to set it became very bright outside. Edward took me to my back lawn to show me what happened to him in the sun- he sparkled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Edward & I sat on my reading bench on the back lawn for a while, as he told me all about his world. As the sunset & it got colder we went back inside & sat on the couch. I had forgotten all my worries. Eugene was nothing but a distant memory now & so was my injured foot. It wasn't until Edward suddenly jumped up that I realised how late it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he headed for the back door.

"Chief Swan will be home in 5 minutes… I should go" He said but there was a sense of worry in his tone. I didn't want him to go. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut in before I could say anything.

"Relax. I'll be back to check on you later. Just do me a favour, leave your bedroom window open… sneaking in would be difficult if I have to break it." He chuckled. I wasn't sure I understood but I didn't care. He was planning to come back, that's all I needed to know. He kissed my forehead and disappeared into the night. I closed the back door and trotted my way to kitchen to make dinner.

Within 2 minutes my father burst through the door. "Bella? Are you ok? What happened?" he ran into the kitchen with worry oozing from his every word. He had heard about my accident obviously. I sighed. That's the thing about living a small town with your father as the chief of police. Nothing is kept secret for long. Everyone knows everyone.

"I'm fine dad. I just slipped on some water in the bathroom, It's not even a sprain. Dr. Cullen said I'd be fine in a few weeks…" I tried to pacify him.

"Who took you to the hospital?" he didn't sound suspicious, just worried.

"Edward Cullen- Carlisle's son" I admitted, turning away and hoping the questions would cease now. But of course I knew that there were many more coming.

"Oh. How did he find you, if you were in the ladies' room? Where was Charli? & Jacob?" Dad knew all of my friends. "Edward heard me scream so he ran into the ladies' to make sure I was ok. He found me on the floor crying, so he took me to his father…" I only told him what I had to.

"Oh well isn't it lucky that Edward was there…so you're friends with the Cullen's then?" he was beginning to sound suspicious now.

"Yea. They're all very nice people Dad. The Doctor and his wife too…" I kept my tone light and tried to sound indifferent.

"Oh yes, I know… well it's nice to know you're making friends with the new kids."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a rather quiet dinner, Dad shuffled toward the lounge room and flicked the TV on – as usual.

I cleared the table and ran the dishwasher before heading for the stairs. I was being reckless really. I should've known better than to try running up the stairs with an injured foot. I made it up more than halfway- so Dad could no longer see me- before I collapsed. Edward was there in a flash- helping me up. However, Charlie heard me fall too.

"Bellz. You alright?" worry coloured his voice.

"Yea Dad, I'm fine, just a lil off balance… don't worry.." I said anxiously. Edward scooped me up and made an effort to stomp on the stairs and walk at my pace. He carried me to my room & sat me down on my bed as he inspected my foot.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he was worried too.

"I'm fine. Just a little over excited. I tried to run" I admitted. He laughed quietly.

"You silly girl! You tried to run?" he said, mesmerizing me again. "I told you… you want me…" He smouldered.

"So what If I do? What are you going to do about it huh?" I challenged. He laughed

"You fascinate me, you know that?" He admitted. I was a little insulted.

"I fascinate you?" I asked in disbelief. "What like an insect?" Edward laughed harder.

"Edward I just admitted that I like you & your response is that I 'fascinate' you??"

"I already admitted to liking you first. So what does my response matter now?" He had a good point. However, I was still insecure. "So you do… like me?" I had never been more insecure.

"You really are a silly girl. Of course I do. I'd be nuts not to." He made me blush insanely.

"Bella, I'm not Eugene… I wouldn't let you go so easily…" I had forgotten about Eugene all together- that was only this morning. I was looking in to Edward's eyes- well drowning in them really- when I noticed the difference. They were a dark onyx colour now. When we met a few weeks ago they were Topaz.. "You're eyes…" I blurted out. I reached out and touched his under eyelid. "They're dark now.."

"Vampire thing" he let out. He took my hand from his face and kept it. "Our eyes become light when we have just hunted and dark when we're thirsty." He explained. I had so many more questions for him but I settled for just one right now. "Do they know?- that I know I mean?"

"Yes." He said playing with my hand. "But we knew that you would know about us eventually- Alice saw it."

"Really? And they're not mad?" I got up and walked toward my closet slowly, he followed me."

"Why would they be Bella? No, they… WE are all worried about what this knowledge might do to your safety- our world is dangerous Bella. Just Because we're 'Vegetarian' doesn't mean we're harmless.. But don't worry. I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm ever comes to you. Bella I'd rather die than put you in harm's way." I was speechless, I felt tears well up in my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I opened my mouth to speak a few times but I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring at him- breathless. He came closer to me then, he held my face in his hands and my knees grew weak. He bent his head down slightly & kissed me lightly on my lips. Only for a second as before I knew it, I had collapsed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella?" His tone was filled with worry & anxiety. My eyes fluttered open. I was on my bed. Edward was looking at me with stress and fear on his face. "Are you ok?"

"You made me faint…" I admitted weakly

He stifled a laugh. " I think maybe you should go to sleep.." he got up & headed to my window. I jumped up & immediately felt dizzy.

"No!!" I half screamed & grabbed his hand. "Stay" I pleaded, holding my forehead. He smiled & effortlessly picked me up & placed me lightly on my bed. "Are you sure? What about the chief? What would he say if he knew there was a boy in your room all night?"

"As if I care… he wouldn't even know the difference…" I argued. He smiled. "Ok then. I'll stay."

He lay me down & covered me with my old patchwork blanket and he lay on top of it- so that I wouldn't get cold. He kissed my forehead & turned off my light. "Good night my love" he whispered in my ear. I was practically screaming for joy on the inside. I tried very hard to keep my cool. He held me close to him as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I know it was a lil similar to the original book but like I said. Its groundwork… next chapter has a few interesting surprises.  
****PLEASE REVIEW!! Constructive criticism is also appreciated & I do try to use the suggestions you give me so please… keep them coming.**


	9. Family

**AN: **_**Previously; "Good night my love" he whispered in my ear. I was practically screaming for joy on the inside. I tried very hard to keep my cool. He held me close to him as I drifted off into unconsciousness.**_** Enjoy, Please REVIEW!! **

* * *

The next day I woke up to see the snow falling outside my window. "Ewwww" I hate the snow!! I scoffed as my eyes flittered open. After such a beautiful dream the snow had ruined my morning.

"What's wrong?" A beautiful voice from my dreams asked me. I sprung up & turned to see the guy of my dreams flipping through my old photo album- at my study desk. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on my face. "Good Morning!" I said sitting up on my bed. He laughed and came over to join me. "Good Morning… How are you this morning?"

"Good" I smiled wider. I was ecstatic. He stayed! He smile was amused. "What?" I asked curious.

"Nothing… you talk in your sleep you know?" OH CRAP!!

"Crap! What'd I say?" I flushed crimson.

He laughed "Go to hell Eugene.. I hope that she burries you alive & runs away with your postman.."

"Charli how dare you not tell me! I know you knew! & you LET me walk into that! You are SOOO dead!!" He quoted. I couldn't help but laugh- I was embarrassed but it could've been worse- or so I thought.

"And.." he hesitated, making me anxious. "and what?"

"You said that you love me…" oh crap!! I looked away from him embarrassed. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him as he leaned in closer, I felt my heart go crazy as he leaned his head down slightly and kissed me again. I felt dizzy like last night, but I didn't faint. I wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. "Bella… breathe!!" he told me. I took a jagged breath. I now understood why I fainted last night. I laughed weakly.

"What am I gonna do about you? You stop breathing every time I get too close to you…"

"You caught me off guard… you make me nervous…" I admitted, blushing. He considered that for a minute, before leaning in again. Slower this time as if to give me warning. He stopped an inch from my face. My heart raced. I made an effort to breathe as I leaned in the rest of the way. My lips were urgent against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck & deepened the kiss, he grabbed my waist, but as I tried to deepen the kiss further he pulled away.

"Sorry.." he said. "too much for me to handle…" he admitted. I understood & smiled apologetically.

He came close to me again but put his lips to my ear this time. "I love you too Bella."

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. He pulled back to look at me

"You're crying? Did I say something wrong?" he sounded worried.

"No no.. you're perfect!!" I replied as he wiped my tears away. "tears of joy I guess" I admitted. He laughed then as he scooped me up & ran downstairs to my kitchen where he set me down on a bar stool. "breakfast?" he asked.

"You can cook?" I asked, surprised. "Uhh.. I can try… I may still remember some things from my human years…" he mused. I laughed and got up. I pushed him towards the bar stool & made him sit down "don't worry, I'm fine with cereal." He watched me closely as I finished my cocoa pops. & went back to my old photo album as I showered.

"So what is on the agenda today?" I asked after I had completed all my 'human' activities. "Well, what would you say to spending a day in a house full of Vampires?" He asked, clearly trying to scare me but I wouldn't budge, I liked the idea of spending the day with him & his family…

"Ok sounds great" I bounced, excited.

"Alice warned me of your reaction… but I still expect you to run away eventually… something you see, something I say or do will just be too much for you to handle and then you'll run fast & never turn back…" He looked sad. I grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere! There is nothing you could say or do that will EVER chase me away!!" I assured him. He smiled.

"ok… let's go." He lifted me up without effort and carried me out the door. He told me to close my eyes, I did so. I felt a gush of wind rushing past me as he ran at 'vampire speed'.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked as the wind settled.

"sure… we're here." He replied. My eyes flittered open in shock. Wow he wasn't kidding when he told me about vampire speed. We were outside his beautiful white house. He set me down and kept my hand. "Are you ready to meet your Boyfriend's family?" he asked me. His casual use of the term shocked me, but I wasn't about to oppose. I blushed as a goofy grin spread across my face. He laughed and kissed my forehead as we reached the front porch. Before we could even reach the door it opened and Alice danced out it & charged at me.

"Bella!!" she shrieked as she nearly tackled me. "Yay! I told you so! Edward is your Mr. Right!!" She laughed. I peeked ad Edward who didn't look surprised to see his sister's behaviour, though he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Urrr…nice to see you too Alice!" I let her tug me into the threshold and Edward put his arm around my waist and gave me a comforting smile. He was watching me closely- no doubt expecting me to flinch or show some sign of fear.

"Hey if it isn't Lil Miss Clumsy!" Emmet called out to me as he caught sight of my bandaged foot. "kicking the bathroom pipes?! Bella you really should've known better!!" I blushed again. Edward gave him a glare and his goofy grin quickly disappeared. I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt so comfortable with all of them & they seemed to be more comfortable around me now too, now that I knew their secret.. Esme had made some popcorn- for me- as we all sat in the lounge room to watch a movie that Alice and Rosalie picked. We watched "Gone with the wind"- Rose's favourite. Edward & Jasper teased that the reason she loved it is because she is just like Scarlett O'Hara. Rose gave them an uneasy glare.

After the movie Alice tried to turn me into Malibu Barbie, she managed to get me to borrow one of her outfits & she did my nails & my hair but I refused to let her touch me with a make up brush! She seemed to have fun. After she was finally done she carried me down the stairs & put me down just before the final step. Emmet, Edward & Jasper were playing a video game. Edward looked up at me & his jaw dropped. He was checking me out! I giggled.

"woooooooooooooooooow!! Looking goo-ood clumsy!!" Emmet glanced up quickly before turning back to his Video game. Edward got up & walked over to me, but not before kicking Emmet & causing him to lose the game. Emmet started yelling but Edward ignored him & came over & took me hand. "You look beautiful…" he whispered in my ear. He guided me to the love seat in the lounge room and everyone prepared for what ever Jasper & Emmet had planned next.

There was a knock at the door that made Edward suddenly tense up. He shot Rosalie an uneasy glare, which she ignored as she got up to get the door. Alice and Edward exchanged a meaningful look before Rose finally opened the door.

A gorgeous girl walked through the door, she looked a lot like Rosalie. Blonde, with butterscotch eyes, BIG boobs, very tall & amazing curves. She looked like a supermodel. But Rose was still more beautiful.

"TANYA!!" Rose squealed hugging her.

"ROSIE!!" Tanya squealed hugging her back. They seemed to be long lost friends. Slowly all the Cullens got up and drifted towards the door to greet Tanya. Alice looked at Edward & me with an apologetic, worried look before joining the rest of them. Edward looked worried too, he didn't budge, instead he pulled me closer to him.

"Who's Tanya?" I whispered. His expression confused me. He didn't answer, he just glared at me for a minute, worry and fear in his eyes. By now I understood that Tanya is also a Vampire, but who is she to Edward? I could see that he seemed to hiding something. I got worried as I tried to imagine what it might be.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**** Why is Tanya back? What is Edward hiding & why does he seem scared? PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think is going to happen or what you want to see happen.. Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	10. Trouble Maker

**AN: **_**Previously; By now I understood that Tanya is also a Vampire, but who is she to Edward? I could see that he seemed to hiding something. I got worried as I tried to imagine what it might be. **_**I'm a little insecure about this chapter, but I hope you like it. & I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter is dedicated to Kyrra for all your help. Couldn't do it without you Beliles!**

* * *

Slowly the Cullens & Tanya drifted back towards the lounge room. I never looked away from Edward's face, I was waiting for an answer, but he never looked at me. Alice ran at vampire speed & grabbed me before heading upstairs. I was confused but I was hoping she would tell me who the heck Tanya is.

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I asked, fear visible in my voice.

"Now you have to let me do the make up!" she replied sounding quite worried too.

"What?!" I was confused. "Alice!! Who is Tanya?" she sighed & put me down on the bed in her room. "Tanya is from another family like ours. They live in Denali. We had lived with them for a short time a few years ago but it seemed to become a little suspicious so we left…" she explained. From what I understood Tanya was vegetarian too? & the Cullens had live with their family in Alaska. Ok. But that doesn't answer my question. Alice could see that I was getting impatient. She sighed again. "She's Edward's Ex…" she finally admitted. Ahh. Now it made sense. I felt my face turn red. Why didn't he tell me about her? Why did he look so worried earlier? What is she doing here? Then it suddenly clicked in place. 'now you better let me do the make up' ? she wants him back! Oh gosh! & she's so beautiful! He's going to choose her! Alice has seen it! I felt the tears begin to run down my face. Why would He pick the average, clumsy human girl that he has to be so careful with over the beautiful un breakable vampire? "she wants him back doesn't she?" I let out weakly.

"Bella why are you crying?" Alice sounded confused. I wondered what was happening downstairs. If she & Edward were getting back together as we spoke.

"Bella, you don't honestly think he'll pick her do you?" she sounded insulted.

"Alice she's Gorgeous and she's one of you. He doesn't have to worry about killing her, how could I possibly compare?" I was ready to give up.

"Bella don't be silly!!" she hit my lightly on my arm but it still kinda hurt

"ALICE! OWW!!" I wiped my tears & headed for the door, I was just going to go home. I don't know how since Edward & I ran here but I'd figuire it out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice grabbed my arm.

"Alice I'm not gonna stand in the way of this. I just want him to be happy… even if that means with someone else." Tears started to fall again. Alice had her back to the door, blocking my way, I was facing her crying again.

"Bella what on this earth would make you think that I could be happy with anyone but you?" Edward's voice came from behind me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned around to meet his gaze. "Edward I can't compare with Ms. Super model…she is one of you. Not to mention she's GORGEOUS! And you have history. I've only known you a few weeks." I wiped my tears again before running past Alice.

I ran into Jasper, who was standing right behind the door. "Bella are you alright?" he asked me. "Not quite. Uhh Jasper can you possibly take me home?" I noticed that he looked torn. Like he felt he shouldn't that maybe his brother would be mad. "Please Jasper, I just need to be by myself & think for a while" I pleaded. He sighed & then told me to meet him in the garage, he showed me a way down where I wouldn't have to pass the lounge room. I ran down the back stairs as fast as I could with my bandaged foot & sat on the steps in the garage, but I was only alone for about a minute. Tanya walked in then. "And who are you?" she asked in a most beautiful voice. Jasper walked in then, he shot me an apologetic smile.

"Oh I see you've met Bella… we were just about to leave. See you later Tanya." He dismissed her before opening the door to Edward's Volvo. I jumped in immediately and shut the door behind me. "Thanks a lot Jasper… is he mad at you?" I asked as we backed out on to the street.

"No, don't worry Bella, he feels bad. He doesn't know what to do. He said that he will come over later, but if you don't want him to come, to just shut your window. But Bella I feel it my duty to tell you what happened between Edward & Tanya…"

I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I kept quite and let him continue anyway.

"Bella he never really loved her. Trust me I would know, I felt what he felt. He wasn't happy with her, but he didn't know how to get out of it. He handled it badly yes. He used Carlisle's decision to leave Denali as an out for him. He told her that he couldn't leave Carlisle and the he thought it best that she stayed in Denali. Like I said, he handled it badly. But I assure you Bella, he never loved her."

I thought about this for a while. He's right, Edward didn't handle it well at all. I wanted to believe him about Edward's feelings but it just made no sense.

"Jasper, I don't know what you expect me to say to this… or how you expect me to just believe you…" I started.

"Bella just think about Edward, & how much you love him. Think about how that feels. Don't think about the new pain. Just focus on how you felt last night… the butterflies, the way your heart can't control itself when he touches you. How u felt light headed when he kissed you."

"Light headed? I fainted." I argued thinking about last night and letting the tears fall. Jasper stifled a laugh.

"I can feel that Bella. Everything you feel, I can feel it too. I can also feel what Edward feels. Today he felt nothing but bliss, the whole day. He was so happy to have you spend the day with us and whenever he would notice you seemed to be having a good time he felt like jumping up with glee. Every time he stole a glance in your direction I felt him go breathless. Even though his heart is not beating anymore it was as if it was. Bella he has never been this happy, I've lived with him for 70+ years now. I have never seen him like this. You have revived the human in him. The human he forgot existed."

The tears fell faster and harder. We had reached my house now.

"Bella just think about all that I have told you. I know you're upset about all this and you feel insecure. But you're not getting in the way of anything… Tanya is. And Bella let me let you in on a secret. If Edward were to find this out he'd burn the house down- but I think you should know… Rose called Tanya. Rose & Tanya are best friends and she was very upset when Edward and Tanya broke up. She was even more upset when she found out Edward was in love with you, so she made a call to her best friend…"

"Wait what? Rose wants them back together? Because she doesn't like me?"

"No Bella. Its not that she doesn't like you, its just she is Tanya's best friend and since Tanya never got over Edward. Rose has been trying to get things moving for a while now… don't take it personally Bella, its not that she doesn't like you, she just doesn't approve of you as Edward's girlfriend. Not that he cares what she thinks." I opened the door and got out of the car.

"Well thanks Jasper, for everything…" I said softly.

"Anytime Bella, just think about what I said and remember, he loves YOU more than you love him by the way…" he didn't give me the chance to argue, he just sped off.

I turned and walked carefully into my house. I thought very hard about what Jasper said as I made dinner for the Chief, it was 7pm already and Dad would be home soon, he usually got home about 7.30 on Saturdays. I let the tears fall as I put the fish in the frying pan, I still believed I was losing Edward to that bimbo and I couldn't stop the tears.

I went up to my room and shut the window as hard as I could, at the moment I was in no place to entertain visitors, I especially didn't want Edward to see me like this. But then after crying a little more I sighed and opened the window as wide as it would go. immediately two stone white arms wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder and allowed him to comfort me.

* * *

**Who's arms are they? Who's do you want them to be? Was Jasper telling the truth? What is Tanya planning to do? Will she manage to tear Bella & Edward apart? What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! **


	11. Boyfriend

_**AN: **__**Previously;**__** two stone white arms wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder and allowed him to comfort me. **_**Enjoy!! **

**Thanks to my wise one Kyrra for all your help with this chapter! I dunno what I'd do without you..**

* * *

Edward cradled me against him and just let me cry for a while. With him there I started to believe what Jasper said more, but I was still insecure. I continued to sob into his shoulder until he carried me to my bed.

"Bella, please stop crying! Please? I'm so sorry Bella, I should've told you about Tanya… I know that and I was going to but until she showed up at the door I had no idea she was coming let alone why…what'd Jasper tell you Bella?" he wiped my tears and held my hand.

"He told me about how you broke up with her, he told me about how you were never really happy with her.." he cut me off then.

"Bella I know I handled that really badly. I shouldn't have used Carlisle decision as my escape- I shouldn't have given her false hope… but worse than the way I handled things with Tanya is the way I handled this afternoon. I should've been the one to tell you all this. I shouldn't have let Alice be the one to tell you who she is or let Jasper be the one to explain what happened. Can you ever forgive me?"

He sounded so sad, I wasn't mad at him, I was never mad at him. Why did he think that? I couldn't bear to see him so sad. My tears started again.

"Edward stop! I'm not mad at you! I could never be mad at you!" I started, he wiped my tears again and pulled me into his lap. "Edward I just don't wanna stand in the way… I just want you to be happy… even…" he interrupted me again by kissing me. "Bella, I can't be happy without you! Ok?"

"But she is so beautiful! And she's a vampire too, you don't have to be careful or worried of killing her, you don't have to hide anything from her because you're scared of scaring her off…" I protested.

"Bella, Bella listen to me! Bella the reason I'm scared of hurting you or scaring you is because I don't want to lose you! And I thought I told you before- I prefer brunettes…Bella, did Jasper tell you WHY I wanted to break up with Tanya?"

"No…" I sniffed, pouting.

"I was never happy with her Bella, although things were 'easy' because of the similarities, I didn't love her. And I know that she was crazy about me, that's why I was such a coward. I felt bad to just 'break up with her'. I cared about her yes, but as I'm sure she herself would tell you, I was just not happy. We'd fight all the time. She could see how un happy I was and she hated that I wouldn't open up to her. Bella before I met you I was a different person, cold, insensitive, quite, impersonal. You awoke a different side of me Bella, my human side, the side that I thought died a long time ago." I had to admit I found it hard to believe that Edward was ever cold or quite. I felt a smile form on my lips and the blood rush to my cheeks. He sighed. "Bella, you brought me back to life- in a figurative sense of course… I'm far beyond resurrection." He smiled.

"We'll see about that!" I smiled back. He laughed. "I love you so much Bella. I'm sorry about today!"

"I love you too Edward. And it's ok. I actually had a pretty good day- despite your little blast from the past." I snuggled into his arms. But he suddenly lifted me and put me next to him. I looked at the time. 8pm. The Chief must be home.

"I'll be back…" he assured me before heading for the window. It felt like a light bulb went off then. I thought that only happened in cartoons.

"Edward wait!!" he turned around instantly.

"Bella, your father is already on the street…" he warned me.

"Edward would you like to stay for dinner?" I offered him.

"Are you serving grizzly blood?" he winked at me. I hit him playfully. "Today your parents met your girlfriend. Maybe it's time Dad met my boyfriend…" I suggested.

"You sure you're ready for that? You sure he's ready for that?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You can handle it… as for Dad- umm… you can handle it." I said getting up. I took his hand and opened my room door. I waddled slowly toward the stairs before Edward lifted me up and ran down to the kitchen and set me down.

"Ok maybe you should tell him first, before I 'arrive', wouldn't want to give him a heart attack." He kissed my forehead and disappeared out the back door just before Dad stumbled through the front door.

"Bella?" he called from the corner.

"In here dad." I called as I put the fish on the table and took out 3 plates and giggled to myself. He came into the kitchen then

"What'd you do today? How is your foot Bella?"

"It's much better dad. Umm…" I didn't know how to start.

"uhh.. I spent the day at the Cullens'." I admitted, turning away from him. I heard the mail fall to the floor. "You spent the day where?" the shock in his voice evident. "at the Cullens' house dad… I told you I was friends with them right?"

"oh right. Yes you did." He said picking up the fallen mail and sitting at the dinning table. "uhh.. Bella do we have a guest coming over tonight?" he noticed the extra place setting.

"Uhhh.. yea. Umm Edward Cullen…" I let out quietly.

"Oh…" he sounded suspicious. "you two are getting pretty close huh?" I sighed. Might as well rip off the band aid now.

"Yea, dad.. actually he kinda asked me out.. and I kinda said yes…?" I cringed as I prepared for his response.

"oh…" he sounded awkward. "so he's coming over for dinner as a date?" he asked. Dad was never good with these kinds of conversations.

"uhh.. no dad.. this afternoon was the date- at his house. He's kinda my boyfriend now.. so I asked him over for dinner… to meet you…" I once again danced around the truth. Before he could respond there was a light knock on the door that made my heart jump.

"I'll get it!!" I rushed to the door and opened it quickly but not without making a very near tumble, Dad –who was only a step behind me- fluttered his arms around trying to stop my fall but missing. Edward on the other hand never missed anything. He caught me easily and gave me a wink that knocked me breathless.

"Good evening Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." He said as he helped me reach my feet and held out his hand. Dad seemed impressed by Edward's Reflexes as he shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you son…" I wanted to squeal but I kept my cool as I closed the door behind Edward and lead the way to the kitchen.

Edward was definitely doing a very good job with the Chief. They were laughing and bonding all through dinner. Edward excused himself from eating, claiming that he ate at home and was too full. He flashed me another wink then and I stifled a giggle. After dinner Charlie headed to the sofa as usual and Edward helped me clear the table.

"You're dazzling him!" I told him. He laughed.

"I think I should go.. give you both some time to discuss your new boyfriend and whether or not he approves." He smiled. My own smile quickly vanished though. He laughed at my expression.

"Relax love, I'll be waiting in your room…" he promised. My smile re appeared.

"Ok" I agreed. We walked into the lounge room together slowly.

"Mr. Swan I think it's time I head home" he is such a gentleman.

"Please son, call me Charlie. It was very nice to meet you Edward. You look after my baby." Oh god! His baby? I rolled my eyes.

"dad!!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry Charlie. I would never dream of letting anything hurt her." I blushed like crazy.

"Good night Edward." Charlie called as I held the front door open.

"Good night sir!" he replied. "see you soon love" he whispered before disappearing into the night. "So Dad.. what do you think?" I asked waddling back into the lounge room. Dad turned off the TV as I sat down in the sofa across from him.

* * *

**What does Charlie think of Edward? Does he approve? What is going on with Tanya?**** What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! **

**ANOUNCEMENT: My school is opening on Tuesday and I still have a tonne of homework and stuff to do so it may be a while before chapter 12 comes up. sorry. will put it up as soon as I can though. **


	12. Verdict

_**AN: **__**Previously;**__**"So Dad.. what do you think?" I asked waddling back into the lounge room. Dad turned of the TV as I sat down in the sofa across from him.**_**Enjoy!! A special mention to Beliles for the ideas and feed back. Couldn't do it w/o you. **

* * *

Charlie looked uncomfortable in the situation. I had never had a boyfriend before, so he had never had to 'review' anyone I brought home before. I think to an extent he knew that even if he said that he hated Edward, it wouldn't stop me.

"Bella, you really like this boy?" he asked with an uncomfortable expression.

"Yea dad. I do…"

"Well, he's very polite, very gentlemanly. He seems to be very respectful."

"He is Dad. You've met the Doctor haven't you. Well this is his son." I tried to talk him up more.

"Yes. Bella, listen you don't have to talk him up honey. I like him too." He assured me. "Really? So you approve?" I don't know why I was so excited. It really shouldn't matter- but it did. He smiled. "Yes honey, I approve. He seems pretty crazy about you hun." I blushed and gave my dad a big hug.

"Thanks Dad."

"But Bella, I think we should maybe discuss boys and relationships and stuff now. I mean you're old enough to handle this discussion now." His voice became uncomfortable again and it clicked.

"Dad no! come on! Look Dad I'll save you the trouble ok? Mom already covered the 'sex' talk 3 years ago ok?" my cheeks turned bright red and I suddenly understood the cheeky smirk on Edward's face before he left.

"Bella, I know your mother has already discussed this before but you weren't involved with anyone at that time, and now that you are, I feel it my duty to go over it again. There are certain things you need to consider Bella.. maybe some tests you both should take. Dr. Cullen could do it- so you're not too embarrassed."

"Oh MY god Dad! We don't need any tests! Dad I know all of this. I don't need any revision ok. Dad look we're only 17 and we're just taking this slow ok? You don't have to worry about that. Ok?" I really did not want to be having this conversation with my father especially not now! I just wanted to get away! Dad took a big sigh of relief.

"That's all I needed to hear. But Bella, just remember, safe…"

"Dad I get it!"

"Ok good. Sorry to embarrass you honey." He sighed again.

"Yea, ok Dad…Well I should get some sleep…it's been a long day"

"Ok. Good night Bellz. Sleep tight."

"Good night. Love you Dad."

"Love you too sweetie."

I walked up the stairs carefully and slowly. I had to keep reminding myself of my injured foot to keep me from running. When I finally reached the top I pranced to my room and nearly bashed my head into the door. Edward opened it from the inside and broke my fall. I stifled a laugh as he wheeled me in and closed the door. "Bella what am I going to do with you?" I couldn't control the laughter now. I burst out laughing and after a few moments Edward started laughing too.

"What happened Bella?" he asked after we were done laughing.

"umm.. I dunno I guess I forgot about my foot again." I admitted blushing.

"You forgot?! Bella!"

"Whaaat? I was excited!" I protested. He laughed.

"You look tired. Maybe I should go.." he got up. I grabbed his arm and very nearly screamed. "Nnnnn" he covered my mouth with his hand. "ssshhhh! He heard that." He informed me, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Stay!" I demanded softly. He chuckled.

"Charlie is planning on checking on you.." he informed me. I sighed.

"Ok hang on." I got my PJs and headed to the bathroom, where I quickly showered and slowly headed downstairs to show my father that I was in my Pajamas, with wet hair and going to bed.

"Good night Dad."

"Night Bells." I slowly went back upstairs and closed my door behind me.

"What was that about?"

"Well if he was planning to check on me, then he thought I was going to sneak out with you. My own fault for going to bed so early I guess. It's only 9pm." I explained.

"Hmmm.. so he only worries about you sneaking out, he doesn't care if anyone sneaks in?"

"I guess not." I suddenly remembered the embarrassment I was put through with my father earlier. "Oh by the way.. thanks a lot for the heads up early. Couldn't you have warned me?" He laughed again.

"What and take away from Charlie's fun?"

"arrrghh!! Edward! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" I threw my pillow at him. He caught it and laughed again.

"Bella, he's just being a responsible parent. He loves you."

"Yea I know but I mean seriously… some warning would have been nice!"

"Ok I'm sorry. Next time I will definitely warn you. Ok?"

"Fine."

He pulled me into his lap. "You have had a long day. Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"But I'm not tired!" I yawned.

"No, I know you're not. But just Humour me Bella." He lay me down next to him and covered me in my blanket before turning of the light.

"Good night my angel." I heard him say before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I awoke when I heard the door opening. It shocked me. I nearly screamed when I saw Charlie's head poking through the door.

"Sorry hun! It's just me. You ok?"

"Yea dad I'm fine." I sighed. "what time is it?"

"12 o clock. Just thought I'd check on you, heard some noises and got worried." He lied. "Oh ok. No Dad, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Alright. You go back to bed then. Sorry I woke you, and scared you."

"No that's ok. Good night Dad."

"Night hun."

The door closed and two cold arms cradled me as Edward laughed quietly.

"Where did you hide?" I asked him as I kept his arm.

"Your closet." He admitted. I giggled softly.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked me.

"Not really… why what'd you have in mind?" he laughed.

"Nothing, I was just curious. Why..? what'd YOU have in mind?" he asked me

"hmmm… well would you like to introduce me to 'Tanya'?" I could feel the smile disappear from his face as his hands balled into fists around my waist.

"Bella, you want to meet her?"

"What she doesn't know that you have a new girlfriend?"

"No of course she does, but Bella I don't know if that would be a good…"

"Edward I want to meet her! Tell her to back off!" I demanded. He laughed then and his hands opened again.

"You sure? I mean I think Alice took care of that threat for you…"

"I'm sure.." I replied getting up and walking to my closet. "Do you mind?" I asked as I took out some clothes. "I can't go to the bathroom… Charlie will wake up."

He laughed and turned around without arguement.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked when I was done changing and trying desperately to get my haystack hair into a pony tail.

"I'm sure." I said pulling on my hairbrush.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright. Hop on my back." He told me as I stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He just looked at me, he looked serious.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Bella come on, hop on!" I carefully got on his back. I wrapped my good foot around his waist and tried to hold my bad foot in place.

"Better hold on tight Spidermonkey!" he smiled and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

He jumped out of my window and landed on both feet, on the ground without even causing a thud. Then before I knew it he was running I watched as the trees flew past me in a blur.

"Oh my god!!"

"Relax, we're almost there."

"Almost there? We just left!!" my tone escalated.

"Relax Bella, you're safe."

Then he stopped and pulled me off his back gently and held me in front of him. We had reached his house. He put me down and kept my hand as we slowly walked- well I limped- to the front door.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before opening the big white door.

"I love you too." I smiled at him as Alice ran at me again. Edward pulled me out of the way just before Alice could crash into me.

* * *

**What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! NO GUARANTEES AS TO WHEN CHAPTER 13 WILL BE OUT! sorry.. will have it up asap! i know i said that about this chapter too but i dint think i'd have time today.. but it seems i did.. lol.. i have a pretty next three days in preperation for school so i am not sure if i will get it out before school starts but will try my best..**


	13. The Ex

_**AN: **__**Previously;**_ _**"I love you too." I smiled at him as Alice ran at me again. Edward pulled me out of the way just before Alice could crash into me.  
**_**Sorry I know this took AGES to come out.. I have had my half yearly exams and MAJOR writers block.. I can't even tell you the amount of times I tried to write this chapter.. so sorry for the delay. Anyway hope you enjoy it.  
Thanks to Kyrra for helping me get past the first paragraph. xo**

* * *

Alice whizzed straight past me as Edward chuckled. Alice stopped and stomped back to us, giving Edward an evil glare. "What's you do that for?" she asked

"Hey! Just protecting my girlfriend from the hyperactive Vampire that was going to crash into her." He retorted. I giggled too. Alice sighed and pulled us into the house.

"Bella! It's good to see you again. How are you?" Jasper asked me as we entered. He gave me a warm and comforting smile.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm pretty good." I replied smiling up at Edward who never left my side.

"Wow Clumsy- you're up late!" Emmet roared from the living room.

"Well.. you know what they say about peer pressure.." I replied teasing him.

Esme and Carlisle walked in from the kitchen then.

"Good evening Bella, nice to see you." Esme said placing a cup of hot chocolate into my hands. "here you go sweetie!"

"Thanks Esme."

"Bella, why don't you sit down on the kitchen table and let me take a look at your foot… I think you might be ready to have that taken off…" Carlisle told me.

"Really? Ok thanks Carlisle." I started to walk into the kitchen when I was suddenly scooped up and carried into the kitchen. Edward set me down on the counter and kept my hand as I felt a twinge of déjà vu.

Within minutes my cast was off and I was free to walk normally again. Edward helped me off the counter and ran up to his room.

He placed me on the couch and turned to his CD collection, where he put on a familiar tune. I walked over to where he stood as quietly as I could in hopes to surprise him but just before I reached him he turned around and said "boo". Shocked, I gasped and fell towards the ground, he caught me and held my face, just inches from his own.

"Trying to sneak up on a vampire? Bella you really should know better." He teased me.

"Can't blame a girl for trying…" I said, as I broke free from his grasp and tried to run, I knew it was a failed attempt but I tried anyway. He laughed and caught me in a matter of seconds. He grabbed me around my waist and tickled me. I couldn't control the giggles then. He turned me around and held me so that our faces were just inches apart. I felt my heart thunder in my chest as my cheeks heated up. He laughed before closing the distance between us and crushed his lips to mine.

We stayed there for what seemed like forever before I heard the door open. I broke the kiss and tried to break away from Edward's grasp but he held me close to him still. We both turned to the door and saw Rosalie and Tanya standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what can we do for you ladies?" Edward said to them keeping his hold on my waist.

They both looked pissed off. "Nothing! Umm.. Alice was asking for… ummm…" Rose stuttered with her words, her voice was full of shock and rage. Tanya just starred between Edward and me. Pain and anger crossed her face.

"Bella?" Edward finished Rose's sentence. Rose simply nodded and they left the room.

Edward let go of me then and sighed. "Bella? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine… is she..?" he knew who I meant.

"No… but she's just gonna have to deal with it.. and so is Rose."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now come on, Alice is losing her mind… Jasper's having a hard time containing her." He kept my hand and towed me toward the door but I resisted, I knew that I wasn't strong enough to hold him back but also knew he would stop as soon as he felt my resist. He turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I walked closer to him so that we were only inches apart again.

"I wasn't ready to stop kissing you yet!" I whined. His face softened as he smiled my favourite crooked smile and laughed before crushing his lips to mine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Edward's POV:**

As we reached the bottom of the stairs Alice was already there, she grabbed Bella's hand and towed her towards the kitchen. Jasper threw me a grateful glace. "_Thanks. I thought she would start climbing the walls soon_" he thought to me. I laughed and headed to the lounge room where Emmet was already playing his favourite car racing game. Jasper and I sat down and picked up a joy stick each.

Only a few seconds later Rose and Tanya walked into the room. Rose shot me a dark look before seating herself next to Emmet. Tanya lingered in the doorway awkwardly for a while before I heard my name in her thoughts.

"_Edward, can I please talk to you for a minute? Please? You have barely said two words to me since I arrived!" _she pleaded. I sighed and got up, walking straight past her into the dining room, she followed without speaking.

"Yes? I asked, my tone impatient.

"look Edward I know you don't want me here, and I swear I'll be gone soon…"

"No Tanya, its not that I don't want you here. Of course you are always welcome. I mean your practically family, but I know why you're here… Tanya look, I love her. I know you may not understand that, but I do."

"Edward that really isn't any of my business, but I do wonder, is it really safe for her to be here?"

"Of course it is. I would never hurt her." I was getting angry now. What did she mean by that?

"No Edward, I know that, but a house full of Vampires is not exactly a safe place for a human girl don't you think? No matter of out dietary habits or self control, what if she were to get hurt? Even a paper cut would put her in such danger here." She sounded sincerely concerned and her thoughts seemed so too. Now that I thought about it she was right. It wasn't the pinnacle of safety for Bella to be here. I was being selfish. She came closer to me now. She put her cold hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I know that coming from me this sounds odd, but I'm just concerned for you, if anything were to happen to her you would be crushed! I would hate to see you like that Edward."

"I… I never thought about that. You're right. I've been selfish! What if something really did happen to her here. I would never forgive myself, if she got hurt because of me!"

"Edward relax. I'm sure you would never let that happen." She hugged me. I let her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bella's POV:**

I sat with Alice in the kitchen as she made me try the batch of cookies she baked for me. I didn't understand why she was going through so much trouble. I didn't need hot chocolate or cookies.

"Alice really, they're delicious but honestly you're doing too much." I said as she forced another cookie into my hand. Rose walked into the kitchen then.

"Bella, can I… can I have a word with you maybe? Please?" she asked me.

I was shocked and scared. She didn't really like me, because of Tanya especially.

"uhh.. umm.. y.. yea sure." I said as I hopped off the kitchen counter and followed her towards the dining room. What did she want to talk to me about?

"Bella I know I've been a little, cold and well not very to you lately, and I'm sorry." She said as she opened the door to the dining room to reveal something I really didn't want to see. I felt the tears stream down my face as I tried to control my heart from snapping in two.

"I… I have to go…" I said running the opposite direction. I ran out the door and nearly ran into Alice and Jasper as they were walking toward the lounge room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice sounded alarmed.

"I… have to… go…" I said through my tears.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a quick glance.

"I'll take you home Bella." Jasper said to me. Alice suddenly looked pissed off.

"Where is he? I'm gonna get him." Alice said before storming toward the dining room.

* * *

**What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! ****ALSO please check out my new fan fiction "Pieces of the Puzzle" and let me know what you think of that too. I could REALLY use some help with that one..**


	14. Aftermath

_**AN: **__**Previously;**_ _**"I'll take you home Bella." Jasper said to me. Alice suddenly looked pissed off.**__**"Where is he? I'm gonna get him." Alice said before storming toward the dining room.**_

**Sorry it has taken me such a long time. Have been a little busy with school and exams. Sorry for the wait. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Hope you enjoy it.. Please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

"No Alice, Please… don't… it's fine.. I.. I just have to go.." I said wiping away my tears. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me that I recognized as Jasper's power. I tried to smile at him. But it was too late to stop Alice, she was already in front of the dining room. I ran for the door, Jasper followed right behind me and clicked open the car door. I wanted to argue but I didn't want to stick around for this. I hopped into the car and we were off within seconds, I looked back into the garage as we drove away, I saw Edward in the doorway and Tanya behind him with her hand on his shoulder. I turned away swiftly, letting my tears fall.

"Bella, I'm sure its not what it looks like. You know how much he loves you.."

"Clearly I don't…"

Jaspers phone rang then. Before I had the chance to react it was at his ear.

"She's fine… Edward relax…. Well of course she does! What'd you expect?!... Hang on." I heard Jasper's half of the conversation.

"Bella, he'd like to talk to you…" I expected as much. But I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I needed to think. I turned away, looking out the window. Jasper sighed.

I could hear Jasper talking but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I didn't want to listen.

In my head I went over what had happened tonight. From Dinner with my Dad, to my midnight visit to the Cullen's. I remembered what happened when Rosalie asked to speak to me, what I saw in the Dining room.

"_Edward relax. I'm sure you would never let that happen." Tanya hugged Edward. He hugged her too. _

"_No, Tanya, you're right. I've been so selfish, how could I let this happen? This has to stop!"_

"_Shh. Edward, it's ok…we'll figure this out.. together…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Tanya looked up at Edward's confused expression, before craning her neck up towards his face._

That's when I ran for it. I didn't want to see anymore.

"Bella? Bella sweetie? It's time to wake up! Bella, you're going to be late for school!" I felt a warm hand shaking me out of my deep slumber.

"mmhhmmm…" I opened my eyes to see my father's worried expression in my face.

"Bella what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, your eyes are all red and you still have tears on your cheeks.. what happened honey?"

"Uhh.. what? Nothing dad.. umm.. just had a nightmare" I lied getting up.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Your alarm woke me up.. come on Bellz, you're late…"

"Oh.. sorry.."

"Don't worry about it.." he left me alone now.

I got up and took a shower and got ready for school. When I went to make my bed I noticed a piece of paper on my pillow.

_"Bella, _

_He said to tell you that he is very sorry, and that nothing happened. He'd like to talk to you at school tomorrow… if you let him. We're all very sorry about yesterday, we hope to be able to make it up to you soon._

_-Jasper"_

I sighed and ran downstairs to get my breakfast, before running out the door.

When I got to school Charli was waiting at my locker. She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug as soon as she saw me.

"Bella, I spoke to Alice, I must admit I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me… but don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be ok.. I'm here for you.."

"Thanks Charli..." I said pulling away to open my locker

"Bellz…?" she hesitated.. "do you love him?" I don't know why, but I couldn't help it the tears spilled over.

"Aww Bella!" Charli put her arms around me once more.

I buried my face in her shoulder and let her tow me towards an empty class room.

"Bella listen to me. I'm not sure exactly what happened but maybe you should talk to him.. give him the benefit of the doubt. You can't just let this go if you love him like this.."

"No Charli… He and Tanya are made for each other. They have history, besides, it was never practical for him to be with me. He's so perfect and amazing, and I'm so… average."

"ISABELLA-MARIE-SWAN!!" Jake screamed from the doorway, making me jump. I turned to face him. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen to me. You are not 'average'! ok? If Cullen can't see how lucky he is to have had you then he's not worth it. You are an amazing, beautiful girl Bella. Don't let anyone make you doubt that…"

"Jake, please, stop… I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but I…"

"No, Bella, I'm not just trying to make you feel better. It's the truth…"

Charli handed me some tissues. The school Bella rang, reminding us to make our way to homeroom.

"Jake, why don't you go to class, I'll take Bella to the ladies room and get her cleaned up. We'll see you in home room." Charli told him.

"Fine." Jake gave me a comforting smile before walking out the door. Charli wiped my tears with the tissues I never took from her and took my hand- leading me to the ladies room.

"Bella he's right…" she said quietly as she let me cry it out.

"No.. he's not… Tanya is so much prettier and more interesting than me… he just felt sorry for me because I kept falling down and hurting myself."

"Bella you know that's not true! Bella come on. Ok Forget about Edward for a minute and think about all the other guys who are so crazy about you…"

"What other guys?" I said giving her a look.

"Mike, Eric, Jake, Tyler, Eugene.."

"Charli stop. I don't know what you're talking about. Eugene has a blonde bimbo of a girlfriend, Mike USED to like me in preschool Charli… he doesn't still like me.. and the other three are just friends.. come on.. Jake? He's one of my best friends Charli… that's all…"

"No Bella, Jake is crazy about you. Trust me I know.. and so are the others. Eugene may have a girl friend but that doesn't mean he doesn't still have a soft spot for you.. even if he did get a make over and change his name to 'Gee'.."

"Gee?!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. I laughed through my tears. I knew I could always rely on Charli to make me laugh.

We both laughed for a while and teased each other about possible suitors. Forgetting all about the problems that awaited me just outside the bathroom door.

I washed my face then and Charli held my hand tightly as we walked to home room. Jake was waiting at the door.

"You ok?"

"Yea.. better, thanks Jake.."

"No worries.. hey Bellz.. can we talk? After homeroom..?"

"uhh.. sure…" I said before Charli pulled me away and seated me next to her.

**Edward's POV:**

I couldn't believe what a mess I had made of all of this. I had put her in so much danger and then I hurt her so much. I couldn't even blame Tanya for trying to kiss me. I should've guessed she would, even if she was blocking me out of her mind by singing the Italian national anthem backward. I should've known Tanya well enough to know that she would try to take advantage of the situation. I hadn't realized what she was doing until I heard Bella run away.

Now the image of her tear-filled face replayed in my mind over and over again.

I thought over how I would try to fix this as I walked toward Biology class. I turned the corner and saw Bella at the door with Jacob, her best friend Charli who was standing two inches away saw me and quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

I couldn't help it. I had to know what was going on. I zoned in on Jacob to see what he was thinking.

"_I can't believe he would hurt her like this. How dare he?! She is heart broken. And now he dares to show his face here again!? She doesn't deserve this! I'm just so glad she agreed to go out with me after school today. I really thought she would freak out if she ever found out how much I love her." _

What? She is going out with Jacob?! No this can't be right! I had to double check.

I now zoned in to Charli's thoughts.

"_I told her Jacob was crazy about her. Why wouldn't she believe me?! Oh well maybe this will be good for her. I really believed that Edward was the right guy for her. But Jake really cares about her, and they've been close friends for years. Maybe this is for the best."_

I felt the anger burning inside of me as I concentrated on breathing in and out. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder as a wave of calm washed over me. I didn't need to read minds to know that my family was behind me now.

* * *

**What a mess!! Will everything be straightened out? Will Bella and Edward get to explain themselves? ****What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! ALSO please check out my new fan fiction "Pieces of the Puzzle" and let me know what you think of that.  
Thank you. **


	15. Confrontations

_**AN: **__**Previously;**__** I felt the anger burning inside of me as I concentrated on breathing in and out. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder as a wave of calm washed over me. I didn't need to read minds to know that my family was behind me now.**_

**I'm so so sorry for the delay. Anyway.. this story will be coming to a close very soon. – In the next 2 or 3 chapters. So Enjoy –xo**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know why I agreed to meet Jacob after school today, I guess I could use a friend. But I didn't really want to be alone with Jake. I hope he doesn't think it's a date. Jake has always been a great friend of mine but that's all! Maybe I can convince Charli to come with me. I hurried off the biology class with Charli by my side, she knew that _he_ would be there so she agreed to accompany me and stay till Mr. Banner arrived.

As we entered my classroom I saw that my seat and the seat next to mine were still empty. I sighed with relief and took my normal seat. I wished that my class wasn't so full, then maybe I could just sit somewhere else and avoid confrontation completely.

"Charli?"

"Yea?"

"Can you come with me this evening?"

"Where? To see Jake?"

"Yes."

"Umm… Bella I really don't think it's a good idea for me to come with you on your date."

"What!? NO! Charli it's not a date! You don't think he thinks it's a date do you?

She hesitated, looking at me cautiously. "I think that's what he meant."

"No! we have to go find him and cancel then! Charli you should've told me!"

"I thought you knew!"

"NO! Charli even if I did see Jake that way, do you really think I'd be the kind to cheat?"

She looked at the floor before looking back at me.

"Bella honey, I don't mean to make this more difficult for you, but I really think you need to come to terms with the fact that it's over between you and Edward. You deserve better honey! Jake really loves you. He would never hurt you like that! You know that don't you?"

I didn't get a chance to answer. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Edward came and took his seat next to me. I looked back at Charli, hoping he didn't notice my glance in his direction.

"Bella, Charli… Good Morning."

I glanced back in his direction, before looking down at the desk.

"Good Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning." Charli said, clearly disturbed by the fact that she had to acknowledge him.

Mr. Banner walked in then and called the class to order.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella." Charli got up and gave me a hug before leaving for her class.

Mr. Banner started teaching immediately, leaving no room for conversation. But later he made us answer questions from our text books, while he went to get a demo he wanted to show us.

"Bella please talk to me!" his voice was sincere with pain and apology. I so nearly fell for it. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists to gain come control before I could reply. I didn't look at him, because I knew that it would only shatter every ounce of the self control I had.

"There is nothing to say Edward." I said, trying my best to sound strong and ruthless.

"Bella please! I swear nothing happened! She…"

"Edward stop! I don't want to hear it! let's just get back to work before Mr. Banner gets back and sends us to the principals office."

Right on cue, Mr. Banner came back, without the demo. He changed his mind and decided to teach us more about the respiratory system.

I heard Edward sigh. Within seconds a piece of scrap paper landed on my books. I sighed and opened the note.

Bella,

Please listen to me! Nothing happened, what you saw… yes she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away! Bella I love you! I thought I had made that clear to you already! There is no one in this world that I want but you! I know that what happened last night was inexcusable, I pushed her away though… I told her to back off! I don't know what more to say, except that I'm really, really sorry.

I love you.

I took a few deep breaths, I didn't want to cry here. After this I could go to the ladies room and cry all I wanted, but I couldn't cry in front of him!

I sighed and started writing.

Edward,

It is none of my business. It doesn't matter where she is, what she is doing or why she is doing it. You were wrong about her. I want to believe you Edward, but I don't think I should. We both know how easy it would be for me to fall under your spell again, but I don't trust you anymore. I'm sorry.

The bell rang then and I quickly packed my things and ran for he door. I went straight for the ladies bathroom. There was someone in there still. One of the cubicles was occupied. I ignored that and planted myself at a sink and let myself cry it out. I heard a flush as the cubicle door opened.

I glanced in the mirror and saw that it was Tanya, of all people! Tanya? No! why? I couldn't stand any more confrontation today!

"Oh Hi Bella! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Hi Tanya." I said quietly, wiping my tears.

"Aww! I'm so sorry about last night. But I guess what can I say. We have history. And I guess when the love is still there you can't really help it… I mean of course he should've waited, and broken up with you first. I told him so, but he wouldn't listen!"

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"Whatever Tanya, I should go!" I turned and headed for the door.

"Uh uh uh.. not so fast Isabella!" I turned back to face her. She had her hand extended toward me.

Before I knew it I was flying across the room, then I crashed into the wall.

"Ow!! Tanya have you lost your mind? What is wrong with you?"

"You STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! He is mine! And I don't ever want to see you within 10 meters of him again or your fate will be sealed!"

She stormed out of the bathroom then. I lay there for a while. Shocked, scared and in pain.

My head was throbbing from where it collided with the wall. When I finally got the strength to get up I had a massive head ache. I clutched my head and tried to refrain from falling over, I swayed a bit, as I walked slowly to the nurse's office.

As I reached the office door I heard a scream from behind me.

"BELLA!! WHAT HAPPENED?! OH MY GOD!!" Alice's screams only made me head ache more prominent.

"Oww! Oww! Alice shh!!" I said to her.

"Sorry!" She had caught up to me now and was helping me into the nurse's office.

"What Happened Bella?"

I didn't know what to say to her. I just looked at her with a tenacious expression and sat down on the bed in the nurse's office.

"Bella! Answer me!" Alice persisted.

"Alice it's nothing… really…"

"Bella it doesn't look like nothing!"

"Alice really, it's nothing… please can we drop this?"

"No! Bella! What are you keeping from me? Who did this to you?"

There was a loud sound outside. Alice looked at me for a second before disappearing outside. She came back in a few seconds.

"Bella! Was it Tanya? Did Tanya do this to you?"

I sighed as the tears began to fall. The nurse had come in to the office by now and was examining my head.

* * *

**Will Bella tell Alice the truth? ****What will happen?  
****Please review and let me know what you think. ALSO please check out my new fan fiction "Pieces of the Puzzle" and let me know what you think of that. Thank you. **


	16. Motives

_**AN: **__**Previously;**__** "Bella! Was it Tanya? Did Tanya do this to you?"**_

_**I sighed as the tears began to fall. The nurse had come in to the office by now and was examining my head.**_

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.. Chapter 17 will be the end of An Unexplainable Dawn..**

* * *

"Alice I really don't think I'm at liberty to talk about this right now…"

Alice had been bugging me to tell her what happened in the bathroom all day. After seeing the Nurse, Alice got permission to take me home to rest since I had a mild concussion and someone had to make sure I didn't fall asleep. The nurse had given me some asprin for the pain and told me that I was to take some rest for the next day at least. The nurse fell for my story about slipping on some water in the toilet at hitting my head on the pipes- of course Alice wasn't buying it.

"Bella, you have to tell me. I promise there is no way Tanya will find out that you told me! But I can't fix this if you don't tell me what happened!" Alice persisted as we sat on my sofa and watched _'A walk to remember'_.

"Alice please!!"

"Bella!" she paused the movie and turned to face me. "Bella It's my job to protect you! And I can't do that if you don't tell me what Tanya did to you! I know she did it! I know she caused this concussion, so you can't hide that from me! But I need to know how it happened!!"

"Why do you need to know! You said it- you already know she did it... so why does it matter how she did it?"

"Bella, please just tell me…"

I sighed, it was pointless to argue with her.

"Fine!" I told her what happened and how Tanya told me what really happened last night with her and Edward and that she told me to stay away from 'Her man', before waving her hand and making me fly across the room.

"She told you what?" her tone had escalated. It aggravated my head ache.

"Oww! Alice please!"

"Sorry.." she lowered her voice. "She told you that they got back together? Oh that conniving manipulative little witch!"

"She's a Vampire actually.." I don't know how I managed to joke about this right now, but it seemed to lighten the mood a little. It made Alice laugh.

"Hahaha! Bella! I'm being serious here! Bella nothing like that happened! Didn't Edward talk to you during biology?"

"He wrote me a note.."

"What did he say?"

I hesitantly took out the note from my pocket and showed it to Alice. She read it quickly and gave it back.

"You didn't believe him? Bella look I know that this past week has been very hard for you, and you have been given a lot of reason to doubt him, but Bella trust me when I say he NEVER meant to hurt you! He was telling the truth, he is not trying to pin this on Tanya, but they didn't kiss. I know that from what you saw… it looks that way. But what I failed to realize before was just how much she manipulated him! All of us! I doubt even Rose knew what she was really up to…"

"Alice I don't know what to believe anymore, I want to believe him, I really do, but it just makes no sense.."

"What makes no sense?"

"Why would he pick me over her? She's gorgeous!!"

"To human eyes maybe, but Bella to him, you're 100 times more beautiful than Tanya could EVER be!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!!"

"No I'm not! Bella I wouldn't lie to you!"

I kept quite.

She groaned. "Excuse me Bella, I need to make a call."

"Sure.." at the same moment. The house phone rang. I saw the time. It was 4. I was meant to meet Jake at 3.30! that must be him. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you?" Jakes voice sounded sad.

"Umm I'm at home. Jake I don't think I'll be able to make it today, I had a little accident at school, I've been home since 11 am."

"An accident? What happened?"

"Umm.. I slipped on some water in the ladies bathroom and hit my head on the pipes… I have a mild concussion."

"A concussion? I'll be right there!"

"No Jake it's ok! Are you still at school?"

"Yea, I've been waiting for you."

"Ok, well Charli must still be there too.. she was going to join us, why don't you two carry on without me and I will see you both when I get back… the nurse said I shouldn't come tomorrow but I'll see…"

"No you rest up, I'll get Charli and we'll come visit you.."

"No Jake you guys carry on, the Chief will be home soon anyway…"

"You sure Bellz?"

"Yea I'm sure.. go ahead. I'll see you soon"

"Ok, get well soon Bellz."

"Thanks Jake."

I hung up and went back to the sofa and rest my head on the cushion. Alice came storming back in then.

"No! you're not allowed to sleep!!" she screamed, still holding her phone.

"I'm not sleeping! Relax! I'm just resting my head."

She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized me. "I'm watching you!"

"Yes Ma'am." I said, before resuming the movie.

Alice was back before I knew it, sitting next to me but she wasn't really watching. She soon paused it again and turned back to me.

"Bella I need you to come with me!"

"What? Where?" I really wasn't up to going out.

"My house"

"No Alice no! I can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't Alice!"

"Bella he wants to talk to you!"

"I am not ready to talk to him yet!" I knew I was being stubborn but I was determined to stand my ground.

"Bella, this isn't about us anymore…" I should've been used to him sneaking up on my but I wasn't I jumped.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Then what is it about?" I kept my voice as even as I could.

"Your safety Bella! Look what she told you! It's all lies! There is no one in this world I would ever want to be with but you!"

"I thought you said this wasn't about us!" I half screamed at him. Alice walked out of the room to let us talk. Edward slowly and quietly walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Did she hurt you?" he said quietly, his voice deeply pained, it hurt me.

I looked at the patterns on my dad's sofa.

"That's it! there is no way she is getting out of this in one piece!"

"Edward No!" was all I managed to say before breaking down in tears.

He hesitated slightly, his arms were already out in front of me, ready to enclose me in one of Edward's beautifully comforting hugs, but they just stayed there, as if waiting for my 'ok'. I knew I shouldn't want him to hug me, but I did. I jumped into his arms before I could form another thought.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he stroked my back, the way you would a baby.

"I'm so sorry Bella! For what happened last night, for making you doubt me, for what she did to you today! I wish I could just turn back to clock and taken you far away before she came here! I hate myself for all the pain I have put you through over the last week!"

"No! Don't EVER say that! Don't!" I managed to say between sobs.

"Shh, shh! It's going to be ok! She is going to leave our lives for good and never harm you again!"

He pulled away from me and wiped my tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

* * *

**Will Bella forgive him? Will they get back together? What will happen to Tanya?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. ALSO please check out my new fan fiction "Pieces of the Puzzle" and let me know what you think of that. Thank you. **


	17. Atlast

_**AN: **__**Previously;**_ _**He pulled away from me and wiped my tears. "I'm so sorry Bella, can you ever forgive me?"**_

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the whole story, but I'm afraid it has come to an end. This is he final chapter for An unexplainable dawn. So please enjoy. **

* * *

I remained silent. I wasn't sure yet. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to trust him again, but could I?

Wouldn't It be easier to just not trust him again. To avoid him and all guys. That way they can't hurt me right?

I'm not sure how, but he seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Bella I know I hurt you and I am so so sorry for that. I don't deserve to be forgiven and yet here I am begging for forgiveness anyway. You could just not trust me or anyone else ever again, and that would protect you from ever being hurt again, but then you wouldn't feel love again too…" His voice was filled with pain and he was right. Besides, I couldn't live in a world without his love anymore anyway, now that I've known what it's like to love him I didn't know how to live without it.

But I wasn't ready to say the words yet. I would wait till this was all over, till he made good on his promises. Although I didn't say any of this a loud and he couldn't hear my thoughts he seemed to know me well enough to understand. "Relax Bella, I understand. I can wait… I've waited for you for over 100 years. What's a few more days?"

He kept rubbing his hand up and down my back till my sobbing quieted. He then pulled away and wiped my tears. Alice came back in the room then.

"Hate to be a party pooper people, but Charlie's cruiser just turned the corner…"

"Oh crap." I said.

Edward and Alice exchanged a silent conversation- something they were both very good at- before Edward kissed my forehead and disappeared out the back door. Alice came and sat down on the couch with me again, moving me into a more comfortable position before resuming the movie, thought neither of us really watched.

"What's the story?" I asked her.

"Edward is going home, to deal with Tanya, I'm spending the night here tonight. To make sure you don't sleep and to protect you. Edward will be back later, keeping watch from outside." She said to me before shushing me and pointing my attention back to the movie.

Within seconds Charlie came through the door.

"Bella? Are you ok? The nurse called me, told me what happened. Is Alice still here?"

"We're in here Dad." I called from the couch.

He joined us in the living room.

"Oh Hello Alice, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks Chief, how about you?"

"I'm good thank you… how is she?"

"Dad! I'm fine!" I protested

"Oh yeah? Then why are you crying?" he challenged. I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the tears I failed to notice.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Chief, It's my fault, I'm the one who insisted on watching _A walk to remember." _Alice said, coming to my rescue yet again.

Dad rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen. "Girls" he muttered under his breath. Alice and I giggled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night Alice did everything in her power and kept me awake all night. We watched a total of three movies. Alice gave me yet another make over. We played a few computer games on my super slow computer, we played cards and all sorts of things. Although I wouldn't admit it to her, I had a pretty good time.

The next morning, Edward came in through the window right after the chief left. Alice went home to change and left me in Edward's care.

"So did you talk to Tanya?" I asked, determined to talk about anything but _us_.

"No, Rose took her to Port Angeles last night." He said. "They'll be back in a few hours. Then we can both go over there and _deal _with her…" I didn't like the way he said _deal with her_.

"What do you mean 'deal with her'?" I asked.

"Well we interrogate her, make her confess to hurting you. Then we dispose of her." He said matter-of-factly. Despite how much my head still hurt, this idea made me feel uneasy.

"Edward there must be a more tactful way to deal with this issue!" I told him.

"Bella there is no other way to ensure she doesn't hurt you again."

"Edward I can't let you kill your ex just because she threatened me." I yelled at him.

"What would you prefer I do Bella?" his voice raise ever so slightly.

"Let her off with a warning?"

"Bella she's a vampire not a harmless child"

"Alright fine. Banish her…"

"Banish her? From Forks?"

"Yes."

He thought about that for a moment.

"We'll see" he finally said. I figured that was the best I was going to get so I let the subject drop, though I would make sure he made good on that.

The phone rang then. I grabbed it off my desk and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you ok? Jake told me what happened." Charli's worried voice was on the other line.

"Yea Charli, I'm ok. I just need some rest…"

"You want me to come over on my way to school?" I looked at the time it was 7am. School started at 8. "No Charli that's ok. I'm fine…" I said.

"Alight. Bella I have some news."

"What's up?"

"Well I spoke to Alice yesterday, she mentioned that you and Edward are back together?"

"What? She said that?"

"Yea… is it true?"

"Not quite…"

"Is he there with you now?" I looked over at Edward's smug face, grinning at me.

"Yeah he is."

"Ok, we yesterday I went on your 'date' with Jacob as you know…"

"Yeah…"

"Bella please don't be mad…"

"Mad at what Charli?"

She hesitated.

"Well… we sorta kissed." She admitted.

"Oh my god! You and Jacob!" I smiled.

"You're mad?" she sounded so scared.

"No! of course I'm not mad! Charli! Why would I be mad?"

"Umm… because… oh never mind. So you're ok?"

"Charli I'm happy for you! Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah, he's picking me up to take me to breakfast before school…" she said

Realization hit me. "Oh… now I see why you're awake an hour before school starts!" I accused her.

"Ummm…" I could _hear_ her blush.

"Go! Get ready! I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" I told her.

"Ok. Love you Bellz" she said before hanging up. I laughed at her.

"You're not jealous?" Edward said to me, his own jealously clearly visible.

"Jealous of what?"

"Your best friend stole your date…"

"My date?" my voice sounded more shocked than I wanted it to.

"No, no I was never going on a date with Jacob! I was supposed to meet him after school yesterday, but Charli was gonna come with us…"

"Charli was gonna join you? So it wasn't a date?"

"No! of course not!" I suddenly got suspicious. "Wait a minute… how do you even know we had plans yesterday?"

"Well I….." I stared at him wide eyed.

"You little eavesdropper!" I accused him.

"Well excuse me for being protective…"

"No! excuse you for being insecure and jealous…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine! I'll admit I was jealous!"

"Good! I'm glad you know how it feels." I said.

"Bella I'm sorry!"

The room went quite. "You're forgiven." I whispered after a few minutes.

He crossed the small distance between us and captured my lips with his own.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been one month since the whole Tanya drama. The Cullen men gave her a strong warning that if she ever came back to forks or within 100 feet of me, they wouldn't hesitate before _disposing of her_. She seemed to have gotten the message and she left willingly.

My life had gone back to normal- well as normal as it ever was. I was happy as ever.

I sat in the canteen, next to my Vampire boyfriend Edward, at a table with all my friends- vampire and human. Charli and Jacob were the cutest couple I had ever seen, I watched them feed each other grapes as they sat across from me. Alice sat on the other side of me, she called herself my _sister in law._ I guess that's just a part of high school, no matter how weird my high school experience was.

Edward and I had been arguing for the past week over the issue of my mortality. I wanted to join him in the supernatural vampire world. He insisted on keeping me human. He had his own reservations about the vampire world that I didn't quite understand just yet- he didn't really like to talk about it.

Though the odds were looking in my favor as I had convinced Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Esme. Rose sided with Edward. And Carlisle had up till now refused to be involved in _couple's disputes_, though he had nothing against me joining his family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading An Unexplainable Dawn. I have loved reading your reviews. I would like to thank Kyrra and Caroline very much for all their help and support, without whom I would not have finished this story. Thanks to everyone for all your support.**

**One last time for this story- please review and let me know of your thoughts. It is very much appreciated. D xo**


End file.
